El Pacificador
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Anthony el vikingo conocido como el Pacificador, necesita una mujer inteligente, refinada y que sepa manejar las intrigas en la corte del rey. Candace desea un guerrero que la defienda de sus enemigos, no quiere a nadie que valore las palabras ni la paz ¿Puede un Pacificador domar a una novia guerrera? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi tercera adaptación de la serie los Vikingos, como se habrán dado cuenta esta habla de la vida de 5 hermanos y sus historias de amor el primero fue Terry y su amada Candice (El Oso y la Novia) el segundo mi amado Albert y Candy (El Cazador de Dragones) este tercero es El Pacificador es sobre Anthony y Candace, me gustaría terminar adaptando esta saga con todos los personajes de la serie, se que va hacer un lio de Candys pero espero les guste y la lean.

**Summary:** Anthony el vikingo conocido como el Pacificador, necesita una mujer inteligente, refinada y que sepa manejar las intrigas en la corte del rey. Candace desea un guerrero que la defienda de sus enemigos, no quiere a nadie que valore las palabras ni la paz ¿Puede un Pacificador domar a una novia guerrera? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con ánimo de entretener.

**El Pacificador**

**Prologo**

Para Anthony, El Pacificador, es totalmente deplorable encontrarse a su novia vestida con pantalones, exhibiendo un arma, y cubierta de sangre de jabalí. Porque lo que él necesita es una mujer inteligente, de modales refinados, que sea hábil con las palabras y capaz de manejarse en las intrigas políticas de la corte de un rey. No una joven a la que le guste cazar y cuya habilidad con las armas rivalice con cualquier guerrero...

Candace desea un hombre que pueda frustrar los planes de sus enemigos. Un guerrero vikingo que llame y provoque la ira de los Dioses contra los hombres que quieren robarle su herencia. No un hombre que valora las palabras y la paz por encima de todo.

Ni Anthony, ni Candace, esperaban que la pasión estallara entre ellos. ¿Qué prevalecerá, las palabras o las acciones? ¿Puede un Pacificador domar a una novia guerrera?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Uno**

– ¿De dónde has sacado este vestido? – Candace tiró del escote de su vestido sin éxito. – Debiste haberme dejado ceñir mis pechos. Son muy grandes.

No importaba lo mucho que ella los intentara aplanar una y otra vez, sus pechos se negaban a reducir su volumen. Al contrario, sus colinas gemelas parecían haber crecido tres veces desde que había usado un vestido por última vez.

– Confía en mí, cariño. No hay tal cosa como unos pechos demasiado grandes o demasiado rollizos. – Comentó la madre de Candace, ahuecando el encaje negro que le cubría el cuello y haciendo que Candace no pudiera contener una risita.

– Me haces cosquillas.

– Es una pena que estuvieses cubierta de sangre de jabalí la primera vez que Lord Anthony te vio.

Candace dio una sonrisa torcida a la imagen de su madre que se reflejaba en el espejo de metal. Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de la cara horrorizada de su futuro marido cuando descubrió su identidad le hacía sonreír.

– Llena de sangre de jabalí, con los pantalones rotos del herrero y la túnica manchada. Por no hablar de la suciedad de la pocilga en mis botas.

– Lord Anthony no te reconocerá esta noche. Tendrás a todos los hombres salivando por ti en el gran salón.

– Ni yo misma me reconozco. – Dijo Candace deseando tener los ojos azules y el cabello sedoso del color del maíz de su madre. Pero había salido a su padre y por eso su cabello era negro y sus ojos oscuros. – Eso no tiene importancia. Lord Anthony sólo se preocupa por su amado tratado. Te aseguro que no pondrá dos veces los ojos en mí – Afirmó abanicándose la cara con la mano. – Pony por favor, abre las ventanas y deja que entre un poco de aire fresco. – Le pidió a la doncella que estaba con ellas en la habitación.

– Está muy hermosa, mi señora. – Dijo Pony subiéndose a una banqueta para abrir las ventanas. – Como una princesa.

– El color rojo te sienta muy bien, hija. – Le comentó su madre poniendole un cinturón de plata en su cintura.

Candace tocó los delicados aros del fino cinturón de metal, acariciando la paloma tallada en el cierre, y arreglando los extremos para que no colgaran a la misma altura. No le gustaba la simetría, prefería el desorden salvaje, como la belleza de las curvas y nudos en el tronco de un viejo roble, en vez de las flores cuidadosamente arregladas en un jarrón de estaño.

– Es precioso. – Candace pasó el dedo acariciando otra vez la hebilla del cinturón. – Nunca he visto esta pieza antes.

– Fue un regalo de tu padre.

– Mamá, es tuyo...

– Es mi regalo para ti. – Su madre le apretó el hombro suavemente. – No te deseo más que alegría en esta unión. Trata de complacer esta noche a Lord Anthony. Sírvele en su plato, ríete cuando sea ingenioso, habla en voz baja, y trata de no mostrar miedo cuando te toque. Te lo he explicado todo. No es fácil predecir si un hombre va a tratarte amablemente o no. No puedes rechazarlo. Y una vez que los votos se digan esta noche, tú serás suya.

– Mamá, ya me has dicho eso más de una vez. – Ella tomó las manos frías de su madre y se las frotó entre las suyas. – Sé que tienes miedo por mí. No voy a deshonrar nuestro nombre, ni a pelearme con él. E incluso le mentiré y le dejaré montarme. No me dolerá más que ser corneada por un toro o que me claven una flecha en el hombro.

Candace enderezó los hombros y levantó la cabeza. – Es la hora. Tengo que ir y cumplir con mi deber. Estoy lista.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para decorar el salón, pero Guille, el hijo de la cocinera, y todos los niños de la fortaleza, habían reunido ramas de pino y bayas de acebo para hacer guirnaldas para la mesa principal. La mujer del posadero, que tenía una tienda tres aldeas al sur, había traído dos barriles de cerveza. Y el jabalí que había cazado el día anterior alimentaría a la pequeña multitud.

Candace se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y ahogó un gemido cuando vio a una docena de vecinos reunidos a cada lado de la mesa principal. Echó una mirada alrededor del salón relajándose un poco cuando vio que todo parecía estar en orden. El aroma a flores frescas inundaba la sala, suaves llamas azules y amarillas crepitaban de los troncos que ardían en la chimenea, y por encima del murmullo de voces masculinas y femeninas, se escuchaba la melodiosa música de una flauta de metal.

No tenía que distraerse. Esta noche se uniría a su prometido delante de su pueblo.

La noche ya había caído y las docenas de velas y lámparas repartidas por todo el gran salón hacían poco para mejorar la oscuridad y las sombras parpadeantes. Realmente era muy afortunado, que las sombras ocultaran los puntos gastados de las antiguas piedras de las paredes que necesitaban una restauración y una capa de cal. Y tal vez nadie se diera cuenta de los cortes de cuchillos en las mesas o los surcos y ranuras de los desgastados bancos. Cuando su padre estaba vivo, la fortaleza había sido próspera, pero después, bajo el control de su tío Stafford, poco a poco, todas las copas de bronce, las joyas e incluso los tapices habían ido desapareciendo para pagar las deudas.

Lord Anthony, El Pacificador. ¡Bah! Un guerrero les sería de más utilidad._ Prepárate para lo peor, Candace. Haz lo que debes hacer._

A medida que descendía lentamente los escalones de piedra, Candace buscó entre la gente a su futuro esposo. Pronto encontró a sus hermanos. A uno de ellos, el gigante Stear, que era una cabeza, más alto que todos los demás lo vio inmediatamente. Apoyado con un brazo contra la pared cercana a la chimenea y examinando con la mirada el repleto salón. Archie el más guapo, tenía un grupo de criadas sirviéndole cerveza y pasteles, mientras estaba sentado en un banco con tres hombres a los que ella no conocía.

– Mi señora. – Una de las hijas de la criada de la lechería le arregló la falda, dándole a continuación un ramillete de ramas verdes y acebo, atado con un trozo de cinta plateada. – Para usted, mi señora.

– Gracias. – Candace sonrió a la niña regordeta que llevaba un vestido limpio, hecho a partir de uno de sus vestidos viejos. Todo el mundo había hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Llevándose el ramo hasta la nariz inhaló el limpio aroma del pino en invierno, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de escuchar las conversaciones de las criadas de la taberna y pillado a Pony y al hijo del zapatero rodando encima de un montón de heno, Candace había elaborado un plan para vencer a Anthony, El Pacificador. No sería difícil deshacerse de un hombre que evitaba las batallas y a quien se le revolvía el estómago con la vista de la sangre de un jabalí.

Atrapó a su administrador, Leonard, comiéndose con los ojos sus pechos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y sus puños se morían de ganas de aplastar esa lasciva y estúpida sonrisa de su cara picada de viruela. Por lo menos esta noche nadie criticaría su parte femenina, y nadie la condenaría por su actitud o su linaje. Su bisabuelo era medio hermano del rey Edgard.

Y como su madre había dicho, no era un mal destino casarse con Anthony, ya que él sólo se quedaría en el castillo de Mersey el tiempo suficiente para procrear a su heredero. Tan pronto como ella se quedase embarazada, él partiría para la corte del rey Edward y todo volvería a la normalidad.

– ¿Has visto a tu novia? – La amplia sonrisa de Archie le envió un escalofrío al estómago de Anthony.

– No – Le contestó a su hermano mirando el abarrotado salón. Entonces escuchó un jadeo colectivo, al que siguió por un momento, un extraño silencio, seguido por una serie de murmullos y susurros, y supuso que su prometida había hecho su aparición. – ¿Finalmente, ella se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia?

– Se encuentra al pie de las escaleras. – Informó Stear tomando un sorbo de su copa. – ¿No deberías ir a recibirla?

– Es algo difícil atarme a este matrimonio tan perfecto con una chica que se parece a un niño, excepto por su largo cabello. – Anthony rodó los ojos. – Solamente ruego por que tenga los modales de una dama en la mesa. Kuki, el Embaucador, debe de haber confundido la cabeza del rey Edward para unirme a una mujer tan salvaje como Candace. Nunca podré llevar a una campesina tan simple e ignorante como ella a la Corte. No es la alianza que yo esperaba.

– Si no vas a recibirla, lo haré yo. – Archie se arregló la túnica y se peinó con la mano su castaño cabello, poniéndolo sobre sus anchos hombros. – Eres un tonto, hermano. Ella es una belleza y daría mi bola izquierda por tener a Candace a mi lado. – Dijo Archie enviándole una compasiva mirada de desprecio. Nadie apreciaba la belleza femenina de la forma en que lo hacía Archie.

Confuso por el exabrupto de su hermano, Anthony recorrió el salón con la mirada, hasta que por fin la vio.

Anthony aumentó la presión sobre la copa que sostenía, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajó hasta su polla, hinchándola. No pudo disimular la sorpresa o la oleada de lujuria que lo dejó inmóvil, por la transformación de la zafia y plana Candace de antes, a la de ahora, elegante y con unos voluminosos pechos. Una voluptuosa diosa.

– Incluso cubierta de sangre de un animal su belleza brillaba, pero con ese vestido… – Stear silbó suavemente.

– Y esos pechos son magníficos. ¿Dónde los escondió ayer? – Archie ajustó el broche de su túnica y se adelantó un paso.

– ¡Párate! – Anthony le dio un codazo a Archie y devoró toda la distancia del gran salón en seis pasos. Cuando estuvo de pie delante de su novia, casi se tragó la lengua y no pudo dejar de mirar sus senos.

Anthony, el hombre que tenía fama de ser muy elocuente, el que cautivaba con sus palabras incluso a las serpientes, estaba tan consumido por la lujuria, tan atónito y sin sentido, que no se le ocurría un solo pensamiento racional o una sola palabra coherente en su cabeza para decirle a su prometida. Solo pensaba que no quería que ningún otro hombre en el salón le mirara los pechos a Candace.

– ¿No tienes un chal?

Candace frunció el ceño. – No lo necesito, tengo calor. Hay algo malo con mi vestido – Ella miró hacia abajo y se alisó el encaje negro que adornaba el expuesto escote. – Tal vez esto no es lo que llevan las damas de la corte del rey Edward. Me temo que mamá ha pagado un alto precio por esta tela y ella tuvo a las mujeres de la fortaleza cosiendo sin parar para ajustar el corpiño.

Anthony no conseguía hacerse con el control de su polla, que amenazaba con levantarse rápidamente si sus pechos no dejaban de balancearse de una vez. Era como si su pene controlase el agua que llenaba su boca y empañase sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la seda escarlata que cubría sus pechos, con la esperanza de conseguir ver sus pezones.

¿Serían rosas?

O serían del mismo color del cacao, esa bebida dulce que él bebía cuando visitaba Dinamarca. Al igual que esos picos dulces, duros como perlas, que él se moría por saborear ya.

– ¡Oh! Estoy divagando. No voy a dejar que me inquietes por mi vestido. Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer y debería ser suficiente. Por favor, mi señor, ten respeto por nuestros invitados y mírame a la cara, no a mis pechos. – Pidió Candace golpeando el suelo con el pie y estremeciéndose.

Fue ese temblor lo que finalmente le hizo reunir la fuerza necesaria para recomponer lo que su polla le había hecho a su cerebro.

– Tu tobillo todavía te duele de la lesión de anoche. Te llevaré.

_Brillante Anthony, un plan digno de diez mil monedas, _se reprochó él mismo con sarcasmo, ya que si la cogía en brazos sólo protegería sus pechos de sus propios ojos.

– No te atrevas a avergonzarme. – Desde el manojo de ramitas que tenía en las manos iban cayendo hojas sin parar, debido a la fuerza con que sus dedos estrangulaban el ramo.

Viéndolo, Anthony pensó que lo más seguro sería cambiar de estrategia.

– ¿Y por qué te tiene que avergonzar que un guerrero cuide de su esposa? – Anthony le dirigió esa sonrisa con la que se había ganado el acceso a las camas de princesas, condesas, baronesas, y una abundancia de criadas.

Los ojos de Candace se estrecharon, sus fruncidos labios… ¿Por qué no había notado lo llenos y apetitosos que eran sus labios rojos cuando los había observado antes? De repente las palabras _rojos_ y _llenos_ le trajeron a la mente otros labios que a él también le gustaría examinar, lamer, y enterrar su nariz. ¿Candace sabría a miel? No, el sabor de su sexo sería picante al paladar y con un perfume embriagador.

– ¿Mi señor?

Candace se aclaró la garganta y Anthony juraría que había soltado un bufido. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que su prometida le había preguntado? Confundido todavía, la vio girarse e iniciar una conversación con uno de los invitados.

– El sacerdote ya ha llegado, Anthony. – Informó Stear dándole un codazo en el costado.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza, pero eso no consiguió despejar el deseo que aun le enturbiaba la mente.

– Cierra ya la boca, Anthony. Y si fuera tú, ocultaría esa erección que tienes con la espada. – Le susurró Stear dándole otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas.

– Eso es Stear. Haz que recobre el sentido común mientras saludo a la novia. – Se burló Archie volviéndose. – Lady Candace, es maravilloso cómo ha conseguido preparar este banquete en tan poco tiempo.

Disimuladamente Anthony se ajustó la túnica y la espada, mientras se esforzaba por oír la conversación de Archie con Candace.

– Querida hermana, ¿puedo decirte que esta noche estás radiante? Anthony resopló cuando Archie cogió las manos de Candace y se las llevo a los labios, una detrás de otra.

– Nunca he visto tanta belleza, ni tanta gracia. Bajaste las escaleras como una reina. – Continuó Archie

– Es cierto, señora. – Stear se inclinó. – No puedo decir las bonitas palabras de mis hermanos, pero te ves muy bien esta noche.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Candace se inclinó en una reverencia hacia los dos guerreros, mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

– Gracias, mis señores.

– Ahora somos hermanos, Candace. Para ti soy Archie.

– Y yo Stear.

– ¿Queréis dejar ya toda esa charla? – La irritación se notaba en el tono de Anthony, mientras miraba entrecerrando los ojos, a sus hermanos. Si ellos continuaban mirando de esa manera los pechos de Candace, golpearía la cara de los dos. – ¿Dónde está el cura? Vamos a hacer los votos.

– ¿Quieres que busque a tu madre, Candace? Estoy seguro de que deseas que esté a tu lado.

– Gracias por tu amabilidad, Stear. Creo que ella fue a darle las instrucciones de última hora a la cocinera. – Un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha cuando ella dirigió a Stear una brillante sonrisa.

Anthony ahogó un gruñido. Su novia pronto aprendería a reservar esas sonrisas para él y sólo para él.

– Hay una pequeña capilla a la derecha del salón. Haremos los votos allí. Seguidme, por favor. – Candace se volvió haciendo que el cinturón que llevaba tintinease.

Anthony no se movió, se quedó inmóvil observando su fina cintura, sus redondeadas caderas y sus largas, muy largas piernas.

– ¿Mi señor? – Candace se volvió con una ceja arqueada. – ¿Continuamos?

Los votos. Si. Una vez que ellos los dijesen, Candace sería suya.

Él extendió un brazo y ella puso su mano encima. La multitud se apartó mientras caminaban.

Los años de negociaciones y pacificación, trabajando para conseguir un objetivo en primer lugar, y luego otro, le ayudaron ahora a Anthony a ordenar sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

– ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

– Ha mejorado mucho. Agradezco tus consejos. Aunque no es agradable poner paños helados, la hinchazón ha disminuido. ¿Es una práctica que aprendiste en los campos de batallas?

– No. En las tierras orientales. En Constantinopla tienen un gran conocimiento del cuerpo y su curación. – El cabello de Candace olía a agua de rosas y avellanas, y los rizos sueltos caían por debajo de sus voluptuosas caderas. – Aprendí mucho con los escribas y los físicos en esa gran ciudad. Ellos creen en el poder del tacto para curar los malos humores ocultos, masajeando con aceites el cuerpo para disolver las hinchazones.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia él, Candace lo miró, con el rostro rápidamente alerta y los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿En serio? Nunca había oído hablar de eso. Tenemos muchos ancianos en el castillo que tienen dolores y están débiles. Tal vez esos masajes y el aceite podrían aliviar su dolor. Me gustaría aprender esa habilidad contigo, mi señor, si me enseñas como hacerlo.

Anthony apenas podía caminar, de tan apretado que sentía su saco. Con cada paso, sentía que su pene ardía quemando la fina lana de sus pantalones. Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de ella tendida boca abajo desnuda, y él con sus manos y su boca masajeaba su cuerpo explorando ese dulce punto detrás de sus rodillas. Cuando Candace se detuvo, Anthony parpadeó rápidamente para despejar su mente. Enseguida percibió que estaba delante de un altar de madera debajo de un arco, y que había un sacerdote vestido con los colores de la corte del rey Edward, dorado y un profundo carmesí.

La ceremonia se inició después de que Stear, Archie, y la madre de Candace, Lady Eleanor, ocuparan sus lugares detrás de la novia y de él mismo. La concentración de Anthony vagaba durante los votos cristianos, en los que él no creía pero tampoco condenaba, llegando a esa convicción después de pasar un tiempo en tierras orientales, donde se pensaba que la creencia en un sólo Dios o en varios, apenas importaba cuando lo que se quiere es vivir en paz y no inmerso en una batalla por ese motivo.

Dos de los nobles locales llamaron su atención, ya que ambos estaban vestidos como para ir a la Corte, y no recordaba haber visto allí a ninguno de ellos. El que estaba de pie era alto y delgado y había visto muchos veranos y…muchas batallas, a juzgar por las cicatrices y las arrugas formadas en la boca y en los ojos. El otro parecía más joven, tal vez unos veinte años o más, y tenía el aspecto de un hombre elegante, con el rostro agraciado, los dedos llenos de anillos y el cuerpo robusto pero musculoso.

Después de que dijeron los votos, todos volvieron al gran salón para la fiesta, y Anthony advirtió que los dos nobles competían por la atención de Lady Eleanor. Apretó los dedos de Candace, mientras caminaban para llamar la atención de ella que miraba hacia un montón de niños que estaban bailando y jugando con las hojas del acebo.

– ¿Quiénes son esos dos que están hablando con tu madre?

– El más bajo es Dan, El Heraldo, el hijo de Conde Stafford. El más alto es nuestro vecino más cercano y un aliado y amigo de mi padre, el Conde de Berna Umbría, Richard, El León.

Su tono era ansioso y esperanzador mientras hablaba. Por el modo de contárselo, Anthony dedujo que a Candace no le gustaba Dan, pero aprobaba al conde. Anthony miró a ambos hombres sentados en la mesa principal con Lady Eleanor situada entre ellos y decidió que se enteraría de algo más sobre los dos.

En el momento en que Anthony y Candace tomaron sus lugares de honor en el centro de la mesa principal, los platos de comida que llegaban desde la cocina fueron servidos por los sirvientes. Los pajes mantenían las tres chimeneas encendidas, la cerveza fluía libremente, el murmullo de las conversaciones se interrumpía de vez en cuando por las risas y las carcajadas. Los niños jugaban chillando, y los rugidos ocasionales unidos a las divertidas discusiones se extendían por todo el salón.

– La fortaleza funciona muy bien. – Comentó Anthony ofreciendo a Candace su copa. – Seguro que el mérito es tuyo y de tu madre, aplaudo vuestros logros.

Candace abrió la boca, parpadeó una vez, dos veces, con el rostro enrojecido en un profundo tono rosa, y al final dirigió su mirada a su regazo.

– Mi señora, ¿te gustaría una copa de hidromiel?

Anthony le tocó hombro con la punta de un dedo. Se sentía tan duro como el tronco de un roble. Su cerebro funcionaba con la única gota de sangre que no había bajado hasta su ingle, pero conocía muy bien el juego de la seducción, y esta noche no apartaría la atención de su novia, ni siquiera por un momento.

– No me gusta el sabor empalagoso del hidromiel, mi señor. – Contestó ella mirando todavía las manos en su regazo.

– ¿Cerveza, entonces? – Anthony agarró otra copa y una jarra de cerveza.

Ella levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

– Admito que disfruto de una cerveza fría después de un viaje largo y difícil.

Una vez más una inusual irritación le hizo apretar los labios. A Anthony no le gustaba la idea de que Candace cabalgara sola y duramente, a menos que…ella lo montara a él. ¡Por los dedos de Odin!, su polla se agrandó con esa idea, pinchando la lana de sus pantalones.

Sosteniendo la copa en los labios de ella, Candace tomó un sorbo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él decidió renunciar al resto de las festividades tan pronto como fuera posible. Girando la copa, Anthony bebió por el mismo lugar por donde ella había bebido.

Candace pinchó un trozo de cerdo asado del plato que compartían y se lo ofreció a él, poniendo una mano bajo el pedazo para que no goteara. Anthony aceptó la carne manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella. El color de sus mejillas se profundizó todavía más, sus senos subían y bajaban rápidamente, y con cada movimiento, su polla palpitaba mientras que sus bolas estaban tan tensas como una ballesta lista para disparar.

Mientras comían de esa manera, entre cada sorbo de vino o cada pedazo de comida, Anthony intentaba mantener la suficiente lucidez para elogiarla, y consiguió tocarla tan a menudo que Candace dejó de estar tan nerviosa y asustada. No sintió que fuese ninguna obligación hablar con su nueva esposa, ya que ella le demostró tener conocimientos en una amplia serie de temas, incluso aquellos que normalmente estaban relegados exclusivamente a los hombres.

Cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar los platos de las mesas, Anthony se inclinó hacia Candace, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Podríamos evitar el ritual de bodas de ser desvestidos por la gente. ¿Qué piensas, mi señora?

Él la oyó jadear haciendo que Candace dejara de limpiar su cuchillo con un trapo.

– Estaría en deuda contigo, mi señor. Pero, ¿cómo?

– He hablado con Lady Eleanor antes. Ella te llamará por cualquier tema de la cocina. Puedes llegar a nuestra habitación a través del acceso de los servidores. Nadie te verá. Dejaré que te prepares y acudiré poco después. Me reuniré contigo enseguida, mi señora. Espérame allí.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer pero por petición de mi querida Luna hice una variación otra vez con el nombre de Candy al de Candace ya que ella quería esta pareja para la historia y Kelly será para otro personaje vale espero disculpen el cambio y sigan leyendo.

Mi querida Luna espero te guste el cambio pero tengo que poner variaciones si no habrá problemas en las próximas adaptaciones vale cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Candace no podía decidirse.

¿Vestida o desnuda? ¿Borracha o sobria? ¿Con el cabello trenzado o suelto? ¿Bajo las pieles de la cama o sentada en una silla?

A pesar del llameante fuego que calentaba el ambiente, un escalofrío helado le contrajo los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Por un momento, las paredes ondularon y parecieron que se acercaban. Ella se encontró jadeando, notando que estaba un poco alterada y confundida.

_Respira, respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente. Y date prisa en decidirte. _

Candace deseaba que él lo hiciera rápidamente. Deseaba que no hubiera sido su primera vez.

Se quitó el vestido de seda, acariciando con los dedos la suave tela, a pesar de que le temblaban incontrolablemente. Agradeciendo a Dios y a su madre por el vestido que se ataba en el frente, se encogió de hombros y el material se deslizó, dejando caer el tejido escarlata al suelo. La camisa fue la siguiente, luego las ligas, las zapatillas y las medias y lo amontonó todo en un banco al lado de la ventana.

Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando oyó la voz profunda Anthony rugiendo una serie de maldiciones nórdicas. Palabras que ella entendía, aunque no debería de saber ni comprender.

Sentía las piernas tambaleantes como las de un potro recién nacido tratando de ponerse en pie por primera vez. Candace tropezó con la cama golpeándose el pie, pero ignorando el dolor se metió bajo las pieles de la cama subiéndoselas hasta la nariz.

Las viejas bisagras de la puerta chirriaron cuando se abrió. Candace entrecerró los ojos cuando reparó en que todas las velas y las lámparas de la pared seguían ardiendo intensamente. Había planeado dejar el cuarto tan oscuro que él no pudiera ver sus reacciones.

Anthony se deslizó a través de la estrecha abertura, la miró, y el vientre de Candace se agitó como si tuviese un enjambre de mariposas dentro. Él tenía una expresión sombría, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

¿Qué había hecho ella para transformarlo de un encantador y seductor pacificador, a un ejecutor a punto de saltar a través de las tablas del suelo hacia ella? ¿O tal vez el disgusto que había visto en su rostro el día anterior había regresado?

La rabia amenazaba con poner a prueba su determinación para complacerlo. Si sólo Pony no le hubiera repetido las palabras que ella había oído que Anthony les dijo a sus hermanos. Candace odiaba esas palabras, odiaba que una misma palabra pudiera significar algo diferente en otras circunstancias.

Pero haría caso omiso de esas palabras y cumpliría con su deber. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo, alejar su amargura, consumar el matrimonio, y sellar los votos.

Entrecerrando los ojos lo vio cerrar la puerta, girarse y llegar en tres zancadas hasta la silla. Se sentó y desató sus botas de caña alta. Inevitablemente y debido al incómodo silencio, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y ella contuvo la respiración llegando ese sonido a los oídos de Anthony. Candace luchó contra el impulso de enterrar la cabeza bajo la ropa de la cama como un tímido conejo. En su lugar, abrió los ojos y apretó los labios. Candace le demostraría que no tenía miedo.

– ¿Sabes lo que va a suceder esta noche, Candace?

Anthony se movía como el caballito del diablo. Con la misma rapidez y potencia, que esa elegante libélula.

Candace se había encontrado con sus ojos por un momento. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar tan rápido a su lado, sin túnica, ni botas ni pantalones? Dado que su padre había muerto y Candace había asumido sus deberes sobre esa tierra cada vez más, había visto el pecho desnudo de muchos hombres, pero ninguno con la piel tan bronceada y los músculos marcando su poderoso torso. Un extraño mareo la afligió cuando el colchón de paja se hundió al sentarse él.

– ¿Lo sabes?

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

– Nos vamos a cruzar…

Anthony cerró los ojos y sus labios casi desaparecieron de tan apretados que lo tenía.

Tal vez a él no le gustara esa palabra, pero era el término que usaba la gente común, y eso es lo que iban a hacer. La incomodidad de Anthony aumentó su enfado. – Copular – Sugirió esta vez.

Las cejas de Anthony se juntaron como nubes oscuras, listas para crear rayos y lanzarlos hacia ella.

– ¿Fornicar? ¿Joder? ¿Yacer? – Con el rostro rojo, Anthony negaba todos los términos que ella conocía para nombrar el acto.

– Aparearnos…

La mano de Anthony cubrió su boca. Sus ojos ya no tenían el azul profundo que ella había admirado durante toda la comida, y su caliente respiración salía entrecortada.

– Cállate ya. ¿Dónde has oído tantas vulgaridades?

– En todos lados. – Pero la explicación le salió ahogada por la presión de su fuerte mano en su boca.

Candace le agarró la mano y retirándosela de la boca, lo miró.

Anthony negó con la cabeza mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente el labio inferior de Candace. – ¿Alguna vez has oído referirse a eso como a hacer el amor?

Distraída por el hormigueo que sentía en el labio y por el vello reciente de su barba, Candace agarró su dedo errante. – No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

La sonrisa que curvó los labios de Anthony la deslumbró.

– Perfecto… – Susurró él reclamando su boca, logrando que todos los pensamientos de Candace huyeran de su cerebro.

¡Dios mío!

La conmoción que sintió Candace cuando la lengua de Anthony tocó sus labios, como si estuviera memorizando su gusto y su tacto, hacía que su cabeza girase.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo.

¡Dios mío!

A ella le gustó la sensación de tener encima a Anthony, el peso de su cuerpo, la presión de sus caderas, su dureza rozando sus partes íntimas. Inconscientemente se arqueó contra el duro acero de su virilidad, casi desmayándose por la increíble fricción de su cuerpo contra el de él.

– Abre – Murmuró Anthony con los labios todavía pegados a la boca de ella. Su aliento perfumado de miel le llegó a la nariz. Candace le obedeció al instante, y cayó de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama cuando la punta de su lengua tocó sus dientes. Las manos de él se deslizaron bajo su espalda, levantando y sentando a Candace encima de su regazo, haciendo que ella se agarrara a sus hombros. Era como si Anthony quisiera saborear cada roce de su lengua, reclamándola por entero.

Candace se sentía flotar, sentía que estaba ardiendo. Los movimientos de su boca y de su lengua acariciándola, eran algo mágico, una locura. El corazón le latía acelerado y casi se le sale del pecho, cuando él agarró su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente. Su sexo se contraía y se cerraba, dejándola inquieta y húmeda. Apretó los muslos juntos, pero eso sólo consiguió que su botón palpitara, hormigueando y picando como el aguijón de una abeja.

Anthony levantó la cabeza y las manos de ella aflojaron el agarre en sus hombros. Candace jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por toda la amplitud de la pradera que rodeaba las murallas del castillo. Sus labios estaban ardiendo, hinchados y húmedos, y el rostro de Anthony se le desdibujaba a causa de su turbada visión.

– Sí, esposa. De la manera en que empecemos este matrimonio, es la manera en que lo continuaremos. – Murmuró Anthony.

Candace parpadeó y el rostro de su esposo volvió a enfocarse nítidamente.

– Aquí comienza tu domesticación, mi novia guerrera.

Anthony tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, que hizo que las palmas de las manos le picasen por la necesidad de borrársela de la cara. Esa necesidad aumentó cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. – Tendrás que hacer algo más que darme un beso para domar a esta novia guerrera.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Candace se encontró con su feroz mirada, y pese al temblor de sus manos, le dijo manteniendo la voz baja. – Ya me acuerdo del término correcto, mi señor. Creo que lo que estamos haciendo ahora es _follar_.

Anthony se apartó ligeramente y sólo entonces Candace se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su regazo, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cintura y sus pechos desnudos ocultos por su largo cabello.

Se estremeció mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.

– ¿Te divierto, mi señor?

– Es mejor que me ría a que te muestre la diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor. – Contestó Anthony con los ojos fijos en ella. – ¿Por qué quieres provocar mi furia?

– Esta campesina salvaje, inculta y simple, no quiere provocar nada en ti. – Ahora era el turno de Candace de sonreír mientras el rostro de Anthony enrojecía al oír sus propias palabras arrojadas a su cara.

Eso era lo que les había dicho a sus hermanos esta noche, antes de que ella llegara. La furia se apoderó de sus acciones cuando Candace retiró las sábanas, rodó y tumbándose en la cama, abrió las piernas.

– Hazlo ya.

– Bruja – Rugió Anthony saliendo de la cama. – Si quieres que te follen, eso es lo que vas a conseguir.

Él se bajó los pantalones y Candace sintió que el pánico aumentaba en su interior ante la visión de su enorme, gruesa y erguida virilidad. Ahogando un gemido, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en las sábanas, rezando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Cuando pasó un momento bastante largo y aun no había sucedido nada, Candace intentó escuchar algo, pero sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego.

Abriendo un ojo, Candace miró alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a Anthony. Se mordió el labio sintiendo que el miedo le robaba el aliento. Moviéndose tan lenta y silenciosamente como le era posible, se levantó sobre sus codos y se fijó en que su esposo estaba sentado en una silla, de espaldas a ella, con una pierna estirada a lado del fuego.

– Esta noche, en la mesa principal, parecía que te gustaban mis atenciones. – En la voz profunda de Anthony ya no había ningún rastro de enojo.

_¡Mi maldito temperamento!_ Candace no podía fallarles a su madre y a su pueblo.

Apoyándose en las manos, se sentó.

– Entonces yo no sabía nada de lo que pensabas acerca de mí.

– Ah.

Anthony no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de tomar a Candace mientras estaba furioso. Si los nobles de la Corte pudieran ver al Pacificador ahora, los rumores se extenderían y les horrorizarían más rápido, que las olas del mar del Norte en una tormenta provocada por la furia de Thor. Y el error era suyo y sólo suyo.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, se levantó y acercándose a la mesa sirvió dos copas de vino. Cogiéndolas, se dirigió a un lado de la cama y le ofreció una a Candace.

– Es vino. Sé que no es lo que te gusta, pero me niego a pedir una jarra de cerveza en este momento.

– Gracias. – Agradeció ella cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la copa de latón y manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella. – Sólo es el hidromiel lo que no me gusta. Es muy dulce.

Él estudió su cara. – Vístete, Candace.

Candace levantó la cabeza y él pudo leer su angustia en sus ojos agrandados.

– Me gustaría hablar un poco. – Intentó calmarla Anthony.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus oscuras pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos como las alas de una mariposa.

Sin desearlo, el pene que minutos antes se había quedado flojo, volvió a erguirse en toda su extensión.

– No tendría que haberte irritado. Te ruego que me perdones.

– Y yo no debería de haberte insultado y juzgado sin haberte conocido antes.

– ¿Mi señor?

Ella levantó el rostro y al mirarla, el pecho le dolió al verla confusa, con arrugas de ansiedad marcando su frente y reteniendo las lágrimas que aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Era virgen, pero su temperamento era feroz.

– ¿Me estás dejando?

Ella poseía un gran coraje y espíritu.

– No, yo nunca haría eso, Candace. Pero creo que es conveniente para nosotros comenzar nuestra noche de bodas de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?

La boca de Candace se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron hasta que dominaron toda su cara.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Vístete y hablemos.

– Tienes todo el derecho a pegarme por mi rebelión.

– Esa no es la manera correcta. – La honestidad le obligó a Anthony a añadir. – Y no es mi costumbre.

Cuando Candace desapareció detrás del biombo en un lado del cuarto, Anthony se subió los pantalones. Entonces recordó el popular juego de Northumbria, el Zorro y el Ganso, uno de los muchos que él solía utilizar para conseguir alguna ventaja cuando negociaba.

Sintió que ella se le acercaba, aunque sus pies descalzos hiciesen poco ruido en el suelo de piedra.

– ¿Conoces el juego del Zorro y el Ganso?

– Sí, papá y yo lo jugábamos a menudo.

Sentado en la silla, Anthony se apoderó de sus manos, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, le sonrió.

– ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

Ella no se resistió cuando él la puso en su regazo, pero con el ceño fruncido miró hacia la mesa en la que había un tablero de madera pintado y unas piezas.

– ¿Quieres jugar al Zorro y al Ganso?

– Sí. ¿Qué vamos a apostarnos?

– No tengo ninguna moneda. – Contestó Candace.

Sonriendo al ver su confusión, que causó que ella frunciera levemente la punta de su nariz, Anthony dijo. – Entonces, nos apostaremos besos.

El suspiro de ella le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

– Elige, Candace… ¿zorro o gansos?

Mirándole de reojo, con una astuta mirada en sus ojos entrecerrados, ella le preguntó. – ¿Me dejas escoger?

– Sí

– Pues entonces elijo el zorro. – Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus labios temblaron cuando Candace le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. – ¿Quién empieza?

– Un guerrero siempre cede el puesto ante una dama.

En dos movimientos, Candace ya había capturado a uno de sus gansos. Sus ojos brillaron, y toda la tensión entre ellos desapareció cuando ella se dio la vuelta en su regazo y le dijo. – El primero de muchos.

– Ya veremos. – Anthony le dio el ganso pintado de amarillo. – Creo que te debo un beso.

– Oh – La alegría en su rostro se nubló.

– ¿Tienes sed? – Le preguntó Anthony.

– Sí, un poco.

Él cogió su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino, luego la abrazó acercándola más. Candace abrió la boca y Anthony le pasó el vino. Su prometida se puso rígida, pero Anthony le lamió el contorno de la boca, y ella tragó. Entonces la besó, provocándola, mordisqueando y chupando sus suaves labios.

Cuando rozó el contorno de su boca otra vez, ella se rindió y suspiró. Anthony reprimió una sonrisa y dilató los ojos fingiendo confusión.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

– ¡Sí! ¡No! – Su barbilla se alzó hacia él. – Si hubiera hecho esto alguna vez, sabría lo que tengo que hacer.

– No, dulzura, es mejor aprenderlo lentamente. Es puro placer desear tu boca. – Él rozó su boca y le metió un dedo entre los labios. – Ahora, piensa en lo que deseas hacerme.

Su nariz se dilató por la idea y Candace chupó su dedo y le mordisqueó con los dientes la punta.

Su caliente semilla se acumulaba en su pesado saco. Retirando su dedo, él capturó sus labios, premiando su confianza con lamidas largas y leves mordiscos, hasta que terminó haciendo una lenta y caliente exploración de su boca. La excitación dejó su polla palpitante y su sangre se agolpó en sus bolas. Incapaz de resistirse, Anthony apartó el largo cabello de su esposa, admirando la forma en que los rizos sedosos se enroscaban en su pecho.

Cuando las manos de Candace se entrelazaron detrás de su cabeza, él se apartó y besándola suavemente en el oído, le susurró. – ¿Mi señora está satisfecha con su premio?

¡Por Odin!

Ella respiró profundamente, con sus oscuros ojos nublados y sus labios rojos haciendo pucheros. Candace parpadeó y él la ayudó a sentarse otra vez, manteniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Anthony cogió los dados y los tiró. La jugada hizo que cambiara un ganso de posición, de tal manera que Candace pudo saltar y capturar dos piezas con su zorro.

Sus labios temblaron cuando Candace se volvió hacia él, y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Su pene se endureció como un yunque cuando ella le deslumbró con una sonrisa burbujeante y una suave risa.

– Creo mi señor, que he descubierto una nueva forma de jugar al Zorro y al Ganso.

Llevando una de sus manos a los labios, Anthony le besó en la palma, lamiendo un pequeño círculo y mirándola a la cara todo el tiempo. Candace se mordió el labio sintiendo que sus pechos se hinchaban.

– ¿Y cómo es, preciosa?

– De la manera en que tu juegas, los dos vamos a ganar.

– Espero que sí, mi señora. Es tu turno. – Anthony puso los dados en el centro de su pequeña mano y la cerró, luego besó y lamió cada dedo, antes de mirar hacia ella. – Para que te de suerte.

En el momento en que ella capturó su séptimo ganso, la mente de Anthony estaba a punto de perder la batalla contra la lujuria de su rígido pene, y sus bolas amenazaban con empezar a arder.

Cuando él la estaba acercando para besarla, Candace se levantó de su regazo antes de que se lo pudiera impedir, sonriéndole con descaro. Anthony casi la agarra y la tira sobre la cama en ese momento. Entonces Candace levantó una pierna y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, con su monte tocando su polla y su trasero en sus muslos.

– Ahora jugaremos a mi manera. El zorro devolverá dos gansos al juego, si yo soy la única que reclamará el premio. – A pesar de su audaz mirada, su voz se quebró al final.

Anthony agrandó sus ojos. Agarrando su firme trasero, apretó una nalga con cada mano y gruñó. – ¡Trato hecho!

Era la más dulce de las torturas y el más doloroso suplicio que él había sufrido alguna vez, el dejar que ella llevara la iniciativa. Su pene saltaba cada vez que ella lamía suavemente su boca. Sus pequeños dientes mordisqueando sus labios, mandaban a su feroz y caliente erección, al cielo y al infierno juntos. Él gimió mientras ella chupaba su lengua. Sus manos se apretaron en su trasero mientras Candace se frotaba arriba y abajo, engrosando todavía más su erección, que ya parecía una piedra.

Ella le mordió el labio inferior y Anthony casi se cayó de la silla. Sus manos ahuecaron su barbilla, su lengua la acariciaba dentro de su boca, y en ese momento Candace envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Anthony se levantó con ella en brazos y se tambaleó hasta la cama. Sujetándola con una mano, le quitó el vestido con la otra. Cayendo los dos sobre el colchón, él le arrancó la camisa, rasgando el fino tejido, y sus pechos llenos y redondos, aquellas maravillas, aparecieron ante sus ojos.

– Cacao – Murmuró Anthony antes de besar su rígido y duro pezón. Anthony le lamió uno de los picos, haciendo rodar el otro entre sus dedos, cambiando su boca de pecho para descubrir la suavidad de su forma y su contorno, antes de volver otra vez al anterior.

Candace gimió su nombre poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza y deseándolo con ardor.

Anthony chupó más fuerte, tirando del pezón entre los dientes una y otra vez, hasta que ella se arqueó debajo de él, rozándole el pene con la pierna. Mordiendo el erguido pezón, Anthony miró a Candace cuando ella se tensó estremeciéndose.

Sabiendo que su control no aguantaría mucho más, se quitó los pantalones y subió su falda hasta su cintura, acomodándose entre sus muslos. Extendiendo su mano hasta su suave monte, sus dedos lo encontraron húmedo y preparado para él y guió su polla hasta la entrada de su coño, mirándola fijamente. Mientras los ojos de Candace se abrían lentamente, Anthony frotó la punta de su miembro arriba y abajo de sus pliegues.

Candace le envió una pequeña sonrisa y dejó de respirar cuando empezó a entrar en ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada, levantando las cejas cuando él empujó más su polla en su palpitante coño.

Anthony se retiró y la penetró con más fuerza, ganando un terreno precioso. Ella era tan apretada, tan caliente. Su mandíbula se tensó y las gotas de sudor brotaron en sus sienes, cuando sintió que sus paredes le ceñían como un guante. Candace gimió su nombre.

Sus bolas se hincharon, apretándose firmemente. Ella se arqueó y Anthony empujó más profundo, sintiendo su saco golpear en sus pliegues y la sensación de su semilla próxima a estallar como una erupción, mientras penetraba otro centímetro en su resbaladizo canal. Con otro empujón más profundo, Anthony rompió la membrana de su virginidad y tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo que hizo para mantenerse inmóvil, sabiendo que Candace necesitaba algo de tiempo para adaptarse a su grosor.

Mechones del cabello de Candace se enredaban en su rostro y Anthony hundió la nariz en la fresca fragancia de rosas. Su pene se inflamó todavía más y sus piernas temblaban en su lucha por no moverse y golpear en su dulce calor.

Ella se retorció debajo de él y Anthony gruñó, implorando la misericordia de Freya, apretando los dientes para aguantar sus impulsos.

La mano de Candace le acarició el hombro y curvándose le lamió antes de morderle con fuerza.

Ese gesto logró que su polla declarase la victoria y sosteniendo sus caderas empezó a golpear en su sexo, dentro y fuera, disfrutando del suave sonido que se producía cuando su coño no le permitía retirarse.

Las uñas de Candace le arañaron la espalda cuando sintió los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo. Anthony apenas registró en su mente el dolor de los rasguños, ya que en ese mismo momento su simiente comenzó a surgir a través de su polla.

– ¡Por el Valhalla! – Rugió estremeciéndose cuando su semilla salió disparada, un chorro detrás de otro, hasta que se desplomó agotado. Sin querer aplastarla, rodó sobre su espalda y con ella encima, la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Candace recuperase sus sentidos. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con la respiración jadeante de Anthony, con un ritmo que la sumía en un profundo letargo. Sus miembros estaban flojos y sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Su sexo aun sentía la deliciosa sensación de su gruesa masculinidad, llenando sus temblorosas paredes.

Anthony se movió debajo de ella, y con un rápido movimiento, sin salirse de su interior, la depositó en la cama, cubriendo con las pieles sus cuerpos desnudos. Anthony deslizó sus brazos bajo el calor de las pieles y ahuecó con una mano su trasero, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

De repente, Candace comprendió por que los gatos ronroneaban y se estiraban cuando eran acariciados. Esa calmante sensación la dejaba somnolienta. No estaba molesta por ser un ganso atrapado por un zorro, no después de tanta felicidad.

– ¿Quién ha ganado, esposa?

Su pregunta merecía una respuesta que les llevaría a pelearse e insultarse, y Candace deseaba mantener la magia de su unión en su corazón por unos minutos más. Para apartar la necesidad de darle una respuesta inadecuada, ella volvió la cabeza y le besó el pecho, un beso como el que le había dado él en la palma de su mano, sonriendo cuando notó que su pene se retorció en su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan cálida y segura. Tan femenina.

– ¿Candace?

Frunciendo el ceño, cuando él la agarró del mentón, obligándola a dejar el acogedor nido de vello de su pecho, ella parpadeó y se las arregló para decir dos palabras que no la comprometieran.

– Estoy somnolienta.

Las duras líneas de su rostro se suavizaron. Cuando Anthony sonreía, la luz de las velas reflejaba el oro de sus ojos azules, se veían brillantes como si estuviese pensando en algo gracioso.

– Parece que me he casado con una mujer que no tiene necesidad de charlas después del amor.

La tentación de preguntarle por que lo llamaba amor, en vez de copular o follar, hizo que se mordiera la lengua y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho apoyó su barbilla en ellas.

– ¿Es obligatorio hacer eso?

– No – Contestó tocándole la punta de la nariz. – Es tu primera vez. Me preguntaba si tenías alguna pregunta.

Muchas, pero no se atrevió a hacer ninguna. ¿Él era el zorro y ella el ganso? ¿Se la comería y luego escupiría los huesos?

– ¿Esta es la manera en que se juega al Zorro y al Ganso en la corte del rey? – Preguntó Candace estrechando los ojos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

– No, allí se juega con dinero, no con besos. – Anthony se enroscó un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

– Tú tenías toda la intención de perder. – Protestó ella golpeando la mano que acariciaba su hombro.

– ¿Crees que he perdido, dulzura? Sólo por ver la magia de tu placer, perdería una y otra vez.

Sus palabras golpearon el muro de frialdad que había levantado después de que su padre muriese, apartando todos sus sentimientos femeninos, suaves y vulnerables, y obligando a su mente a concentrarse sólo en lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a su madre y al castillo. Que él la hubiera derrotado cuando no llevaba su armadura emocional, hizo crecer su temor y su rabia.

Las manos de Anthony ahuecaron su rostro apartándose un poco para mirarla mejor. Su polla se deslizó fuera de ella y la pérdida de esta conexión la dejó vacía. Una corriente de aire frío pasó por su brazo desnudo estremeciéndola.

– Vamos a hablar claramente, Candace. Ahora somos marido y mujer. Me gustaría hacer un trato.

Candace no había conocido a ningún hombre que cumpliera su palabra, excepto a su padre.

– Quiero confianza y lealtad entre nosotros.

_Muéstrate de acuerdo con él. No digas nada más. Él partirá para la corte del rey pronto._

– ¿Le darías tu confianza a una campesina ruda, inculta y simple? – Ella se apartó de su abrazo. – No, mi señor. No me fío de tu palabra, y tengo razones para ello.

Anthony tenía los labios apretados. – Ya te he dicho que me arrepiento de esas palabras y que estaba equivocado. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Sangre?

Ningún hombre que ella conocía, había admitido estar equivocado, pero siguió manteniéndose firme en ese asunto. Respirando profundamente, lo miró a los ojos y dijo. – Yo honro mi palabra, mi señor. ¿Siempre me dirás la verdad?

– Siempre, Candace, y me gustaría que me llamases Anthony. – Respondió cogiendo un rizo que cubria uno de sus pechos y enredándolo en sus dedos.

Una oleada de calor la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, las llamas lamían sus pliegues y dejaban sus pezones tiesos y duros.

– ¿Empezamos por aceptar ser sinceros el uno con el otro?

Su mano ahuecó su pecho y Anthony jugó con el pezón, haciendo que su rebelde cuerpo reaccionase y la punta se endureciera con su toque.

¿Cómo podía una simple caricia afectarla tanto? Le resultaba difícil respirar y sólo podía recordar vagamente lo que él le había pedido. Parecía que tenía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y se sentía totalmente excitada.

Cuando la cabeza de Anthony bajó y chupó su palpitante pezón, metiéndolo en su boca y acariciando la punta con su lengua, un maravilloso escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda, trazando un camino hasta su cabeza.

Anthony apartó su boca y Candace gimió de frustración, encogiéndose para no pedir más.

– Soy un hombre codicioso. – Dijo Anthony besando el hueco entre sus pechos. – Y tú tienes sueño y estás cansada. Ven, esposa.

Envolviéndola, se sentó, acomodando las almohadas de la cama y abrazándola suavemente, le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho.

– Eres mi esposa y mi deber es cuidar de ti y mantenerte a salvo. Te hago el juramento de que te seré fiel. Ninguna otra mujer compartirá mi cama. ¿Te comprometes a hacer lo mismo por mí?

Cuando Anthony le prometió eso, Candace se sintió estúpida e irracional por su anterior negativa a confiar en él. Apoyando la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, se volvió para mirar a su esposo.

– Nunca seré una vergüenza para ti, mi señor. Te doy mi palabra. Ningún otro hombre me conocerá de esta forma. – Su mirada bajó hacia su mano.

– Pregunta. Puedo ver por tu expresión que tienes una pregunta. – Anthony enterró la mano en su largo cabello.

– No sé si debo – Dijo Candace mordiendose el labio.

– Pregúntamelo. Di… Anthony… – Se interrumpió trazándole con un dedo el arco de la ceja. – Llámame por mi nombre, Candace, y pregunta lo que quieras.

Mirando el vello de su pecho, fascinada por la forma en que los rizos rodeaban su pequeño pezón oscuro y erecto, ella le preguntó al final.

– ¿Siempre serás sincero, tanto en la corte del rey como aquí?

– En ambos. – Contestó, alzándole la barbilla. – ¿Me crees?

Ella se encontró con su mirada y lo que vio allí disipó cualquier duda que pudiera tener. Candace asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces… Tenemos un trato, esposa. ¿Lealtad y confianza para los dos?

– Tienes mi lealtad. – Ella respiró hondo y añadió. – Anthony.

La sonrisa con que él la recompensó, agitó el cosquilleo que le provocaban las mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

– ¿Y la confianza?

– Voy a trabajar en eso. – Respondió Candace.

– Eso es más de lo que me esperaba, Candace. – Contestó él llevándose la mano a su boca y besándole cada dedo por separado. – Llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros desde que tu padre murió. Pero ya no será necesario, ahora que estoy aquí. He planeado una reunión con tu administrador para mañana.

– ¿Con Leonard? – Candace se sentó, sacudiendo la mano fuera de su alcance. – Guille tiene más talento para administrar nuestro dinero que ese inútil.

– ¿Y entonces por qué Leonard es tu administrador?

– El Conde Stafford lo nombró después de que mi padre falleciera. Stafford es mi tío por matrimonio y mi tutor.

– Era, esposa. Era. Ahora ya no lo es más.

Candace bajó la mirada hacia las pieles dispersas sobre la cama, no queriendo que él viera la alegría en sus ojos. Por fin, por fin, ella vería a Stafford por última vez. Ya no tendría que perder el tiempo pensando en algún plan para mantener a salvo a su madre de sus indeseadas atenciones.

Porque ahora ella le pertenecía a Anthony.

– He quedado con Leonard mañana. Después de eso, tú y yo decidiremos cómo proceder. ¿Es así como lo prefieres, Candace?

_¿Los dos? ¿Decidir juntos cómo proceder?_ _¿Y le preguntaba si eso era lo que ella prefería?_

Apenas pudo contener las ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarle la nariz, la barbilla, las mejillas mientras le murmuraba su agradecimiento. Tuvo que morderse los labios hasta que notó el sabor de su propia sangre. Encontrando su mirada, Candace repitió las palabras que Anthony había dicho antes.

– Eso es más de lo que me esperaba, Anthony.

Anthony dejó a su novia dormida, con órdenes de que nadie perturbara su descanso. Había sido incapaz de resistirse a tomarla de nuevo y esa era su manera de minimizar su culpabilidad por usarla tan dura y frecuentemente. No es que ella no hubiese mostrado ningún entusiasmo por el sexo. En absoluto, Odin lo había bendecido con una compañera más apasionada, que las famosas odaliscas de los harenes pertenecientes al Califa de Constantinopla.

Tal vez debería abandonar la idea de domesticar a Candace.

Silbando una alegre melodía, se dirigió a los establos, con la intención de buscar a sus hermanos y visitar sus nuevas tierras.

La mañana era fría pero sin nubes. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas del castillo y Anthony se detuvo al pie de la escalera, impactado por la maldad que los rayos de luz revelaban. Las grietas y hendiduras se extendían alrededor de la gran chimenea, donde antes debería de haber sido un magnifico punto de reunión del salón. Al menos, la mitad de las chimeneas estaban dañadas o tenían los cantos muy irregulares como para soportar un pesado caldero, y mucho menos una pierna de venado. Una rápida ojeada al techo le reveló manchas de humedad y goteras.

El mobiliario y la decoración del salón no poseían las riquezas que él esperaba de una propiedad tan grande y renombrada como el castillo de Mersey. Cada banco o mesa, que notaba necesitaban ser reparados. La limpieza del castillo no podía ser criticada, pero no era la rica propiedad que le habían hecho creer. Anthony examinó las paredes y frunció el ceño cuando notó los rectángulos de color más claros, donde la luz del sol había descolorido las tapicerías. A excepción de los ramos sobre las mesas, que quedaban de la fiesta de bodas, sólo se veía en el salón un deterioro completo.

Viendo a sus hermanos sentados con un grupo de hombres en una mesa enfrente de la chimenea, Anthony cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia ellos.

– Saludos hermano. – Saludó Stear limpiándose la espuma de cerveza de la boca. –- ¿Cómo te encuentras en esta hermosa mañana?

El olor humeante a pan recién hecho precedió a una de las criadas de la cocina que lo llevaba en una cesta. El estómago de Anthony gruñó. Sentándose en un banco, agarró un caliente y crujiente pan. Mirando a los hombres que estaban sentados delante de él, inclinó la cabeza y partió el pan en dos.

– Buenos días, caballeros.

– Saludos hermano – Saludo Archie sirviendo cerveza en el cuerno medio vacío de Stear y dejando la jarra sobre la mesa. – Me imagino que habrás pasado una noche tranquila.

Stear rodó los ojos y señaló a los hombres sentados en el banco de enfrente.

– Este es Garcia, un agricultor de trigo y cebada que abastece al castillo de Mersey. A su derecha está el herrero de la aldea, Carson. Y a su lado el administrador, Leonard.

¿Así que este era el hombre que Candace tenía que aguantar contra su voluntad? Por la expresión del hombre, este debía de haber estado bebiendo o vinagre o cerveza con sabor a orina. Anthony saludó a todo el mundo con la cabeza y cogió un tazón de mantequilla.

– ¿Qué es lo que siembras Garcia?

Su intención era calmar al administrador centrándose en los otros hombres.

– Trigo y cebada, mi señor. – Garcia tenía la cara redonda y brillante, ojos rasgados de color esmeralda y tres papadas en su flácido cuello. – Es la harina de mis campos la que la cocinera utiliza.

La mantequilla parecía rancia, por lo que Anthony puso en su pan una cantidad muy pequeña y mordiendo un extremo, parpadeó. El pan era delicioso, dulce y aromatizado con canela. La boca se le hizo agua y masticó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis.

– Muy buena harina de hecho, Garcia. No había probado un pan mejor, incluso en la corte del rey.

El granjero se sonrojó y parecía que iba a estallar en llamas, su tez estaba cada vez más rojiza.

– Ha sido una buena cosecha la de este año, mi señor, una de los mejores. Ni el castillo ni la aldea se quedaran sin granos.

– Mis agradecimientos por tu duro trabajo, Garcia. – Anthony cogió otro pan. – Mis hombres llegarán pronto, Carson. Habrá muchos sementales y yeguas que necesitaran herraduras.

– Será un honor servir a su ejército, mi señor. – Carson dobló sus enormes brazos musculosos y se echó hacia atrás. El castaño cabello que empezaba a salir en su cabeza afeitada, le crecía en ángulos extraños. Él le envió un guiño a Leonard con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Si es necesario, sé de muchas granjas de caballos bien cuidados por Highlanders. Son hombres salvajes, pero con ganas de negociar y crían buenas manadas. Su jefe, Biber, está ansioso por forjar una tregua entre Edward, el Gran Rey y los escoceses.

– Es bueno saberlo. He oído hablar de las granjas de caballos en el norte. Muchos nobles de la corte pagarían muy caros los magníficos sementales escoceses, para cruzarlos con sus yeguas. – Anthony asintió hacia el hombre. – El rey Edward da la bienvenida a las alianzas con los escoceses. No conozco a ese jefe, pero me reuniré con él para hablar.

Leonard se removió en el banquillo.

– El conde no negocia con los Highlanders y su jefe Biber, La Víbora, no es de su agrado. El último corcel que Carson calzó para el Conde Stafford era cojo.

– No fue culpa de mi trabajo. – Carson se levantó y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

– Carson, siéntate. – Garcia tiró al hombre del antebrazo. – Perdone, mi señor. El conde es nuevo en estas tierras y prudente en sus relaciones con la aldea.

Y el herrero también es prudente, supuso Anthony. Sabía que el conde Stafford había heredado recientemente las propiedades de su padre. También conocía la reputación del hombre de maltratar a sus animales y a las personas. Pero no era la intención de Anthony sacudir un nido de avispas, hasta que estuviese seguro de a quién podía llamar amigo y a quien enemigo.

– ¿Quieres otro pedazo de pan, Carson? – Anthony parpadeó cuando al mirar la cesta vio que estaba vacía. – Parece que he acabado con todo. Tendremos que esperar una nueva hornada.

– Es la tercera cesta de pan que traen de la cocina. – Stear se recostó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre. – Ni siquiera en la corte de Edward, el Grande, he comido uno tan sabroso.

– Y bien que puedes dar fe de eso, hermano. – Cuando Anthony levantó una ceja, Archie añadió. – Stear se ha comido la primera cesta él solo.

– Tendrías que haber estado más atento. – Replicó Stear encogiéndose de hombros.

– He hablado a menudo con la cocinera, por la cantidad de especias que malgasta para hacer un simple pan. – Leonard cogió un plato lleno de trozos de manzanas, cebollas y jabalí asado.

– Y también es tu tercer plato, Leonard. – Archie agarró su cuerno de cerveza y lo vació.

– Es un desperdicio no consumir lo que ya está preparado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que administras esta propiedad? – Anthony sacó una manzana de un recipiente en la mesa y limpió la corteza de color rubí en su manga.

– El conde Stafford me empleó en noviembre.

Tomando nota del tono malhumorado y defensivo de Leonard, Anthony dio un mordisco a la fruta, y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Anthony creía que el silencio provocaba inquietud y esa inquietud provocaba una infinidad de confesiones.

– He tratado infructuosamente de establecer medidas austeras para economizar. Ni la dueña del castillo ha puesto en práctica esas medidas. – El administrador se sirvió una enorme porción de compota de frutas y carne en un plato de madera cuadrada.

– Dime tus sugerencias. – Anthony esperó hasta que Leonard tragara la comida antes de emitir su orden.

– Había muchas deudas acumuladas por el último Lord. – La nuez de Adán de Leonard se sacudió unas mil veces con cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Con la aprobación del Conde Stafford vendí el ganado y las ovejas, pero no fue suficiente para conseguir el dinero que se adeudaba.

Anthony agarró el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que una astilla se le clavó debajo de la uña. El dolor no disminuyó el deseo de golpear la desagradable cara del hombre. – ¿A quién se le ocurre vender el ganado y las ovejas con la llegada del invierno?

– Déjalo hablar. – Susurró Archie en voz baja para que solo lo oyera Anthony.

Anthony tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para retener su furia creciente. Partiendo un pedazo de pan, lo untó en la mantequilla y probó un bocado. No estaba rancia, pero definitivamente no era mantequilla fresca debido a que el administrador había vendido todo el ganado del castillo.

– Leonard, me gustaría que me enseñases las cuentas del castillo. – Anthony se limpió las palmas de las manos y levantándose se agarró al borde de la mesa. – Tengo que saludar a mis invitados de anoche, pero luego quiero verte en la sala de administración.

Sin molestarse en comprobar la reacción del hombre, Anthony se dirigió a sus hermanos.

– Mi esposa me ha informado que la biblioteca del castillo ha sido preparada para que yo la use. ¿Vamos para allí?

Stear frunció los labios, pero contestó con toda solemnidad. – Lo que tú ordenes.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la chimenea recién construida, en el lugar que su esposa llamaba la biblioteca, a pesar de que no había libros ocupando los estantes que cubrían las paredes de la sala, Anthony ordenó. – Habla. Cuéntame todo lo que has descubierto.

Archie puso los pies encima de una mesa baja. – ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo administrador?

– Candace lo habría despedido inmediatamente.

– Leonard es sólo una avispa en un nido de serpientes. – Stear se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas flexionadas. – El Conde Stafford controla a todos en esta región.

– Y a mí me han ordenado negociar un tratado con él. – A Anthony no le gustó la expresión de uno de sus hermanos. – Es un ladrón, pero puedo manejarlo. No es una novedad.

– La venta del ganado vacuno y de las ovejas, sin conseguir dinero para devolverlo al castillo es sólo un pequeño robo. – Stear puso las botas de cuero desgastado en la repisa de la chimenea. – Pero hacerlo cuando hay bocas hambrientas que alimentar y sólo tres lunas antes de que llegue el invierno, es una estupidez grave.

– No puedo negociar un tratado y acusar al conde de robo. – Anthony se reclinó en su silla. – Ahora ya he aclarado el asunto de porque mi esposa caza jabalíes, y por los dedos de Odin que voy a castigar a aquellos que la han puesto en peligro.

– Tal vez ese no sea el único castigo que debes tener en cuenta. – Archie se enderezó. – Porque me temo que el conde ha abusado frecuentemente de la madre de tu esposa.

Anthony sintió que le hervía la sangre. Fijó la mirada en Archie y dijo, con una voz suave, como la brisa susurrando sobre la hierba del prado.

– ¿Crees que el Conde Stafford tocó a mi esposa?

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

– Date prisa, Guille. – Tercamente, Candace siguió el sinuoso camino hasta la colina, concentrándose en poner una bota delante de la otra. Las atenciones de su marido la noche pasada y esta mañana la habían dejado satisfecha, pero agotada. Sentía punzadas en partes del cuerpo que hasta ahora no había utilizado, que añadidas a su molestia en el tobillo, disminuían ligeramente su ritmo normal.

Tal vez no había sido una idea brillante cazar la mañana después de su boda, pero la idea de la humillación que le causaría al Conde Stafford durante la programada visita del rey a su castillo, era una gran tentación para que no se hubiese quedado en la cama.

Pony tenía órdenes estrictas de no perturbar su descanso y Anthony estaba reunido con Leonard.

Nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, ni se imaginaría que la novia se había ido de caza.

Candace se agachó entre dos grandes bloques de piedra en la cima de la colina. Tal vez no había sido muy sensato incluir a Carson en el plan, pero no podía cargar ella sola con tres grandes cerdos.

– ¿Qué vamos a cazar hoy, mi señora? – Guille se movió detrás de ella, escalando la brecha natural creada por el tronco de un roble podrido y por la irregular piedra.

– Hoy atraparemos tres cerdos castrados del Conde Stafford. Lleva engordando esos cerdos desde la primavera, y su cocinera me dijo que planea asarlos cuando el rey Samuel Brighton llegue mañana a su castillo, para la firma del tratado.

Candace sacó una flecha del carcaj y cargó su ballesta. – Me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere de que alguien se ha llevado sus cerdos.

Guille sonrió sin decir nada girándose en la dirección por la que había llegado, protegiéndose los ojos.

– Carson está en la cima de la colina. Ha sido una buena decisión usar su carro, mi señora. Creo que el carro del castillo no hubiera podido soportar esa carga.

– Es cierto. Uno de esos cerdos tiene el doble de tamaño que el jabalí que cazamos hace dos días. – Candace se curvó y apuntó.

Los cerdos cayeron uno detrás de otro, pero no eran ni de lejos una amenaza como podía haberlo sido un jabalí. Candace había aprendido mucho en las tres últimas estaciones.

Carson llegó antes de que los animales dieran su último aliento.

Candace desarmó su ballesta y saludó al robusto hombre, un amigo de la infancia y un enemigo declarado del conde.

– Tenga cuidado, mi señora. El Conde Stafford está de vuelta en su castillo. – Avisó Carson limpiándose con la manga el sudor que le goteaba. Cargar los animales hasta el carro, les había costado un considerable trabajo.

– No lo sabía. – El estómago de Candace se apretó debido a que era una traición robar a un noble. – Nadie mencionó su regreso. No asistió a la ceremonia de anoche.

La bilis le subió hasta la garganta.

– Ha sido muy afortunada de que sus hombres no estuvieran de patrulla esta mañana. El destino la favorece, mi señora. – Carson sonrió. – Cuando haga el recuento de sus animales, el conde se va a enfadar mucho. Lo único que lamento es no poder ver su cara cuando descubra el robo.

Candace le sonrió aunque el miedo le revolvía el estómago.

– Eso es lo que acabo de decirle a Guille. Es un pecado que no podamos quedarnos con esta carne, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos descubran y recibir un castigo. Además me temo que el conde registrará toda la aldea en busca del cazador furtivo. No quería cargarte con este problema, Carson. Debes darte prisa en ir a la costa y venderlos. – Candace se frotó el hombro dolorido. – Envíame un mensaje cuando regreses.

– No se preocupe, mi señora. Todo el mundo sabe que a menudo hago negocios con los escandinavos que recorren la costa. Volveré pronto y le enviaré un mensaje a través de la lavandera.

– Que Dios te acompañe, Carson.

– Y a usted, mi señora.

– Mi lady, el sol está alto en el cielo. – Guille la avisó tirándole de la manga. – No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Candace miró hacia el horizonte azul sin nubes, el globo brillante surgía rápidamente deshaciendo la aridez del paisaje. Tenía que apresurarse para regresar inmediatamente al castillo.

Junto con Guille, entraron deprisa por la cocina separándose al pie de las escaleras de los sirvientes. Su respiración no volvió a la normalidad hasta que llegó a la habitación del tercer piso. Era el cuarto donde Candace escondía los pantalones masculinos y la túnica que usaba cuando cazaba o robaba a alguno de los recaudadores del Conde Stafford.

Después de lavarse a toda prisa, Candace se puso uno de los vestidos nuevos que su madre le había confeccionado, se trenzó el cabello y ató los extremos con una cinta azul a juego con el vestido. No le costaría mucho tiempo llegar al salón principal. Abrió la puerta mientras se dirigía a recoger sus zapatillas que estaban en el montón de ropa de la esquina.

– ¿Dónde has estado?

Candace dio un salto y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Aunque el fuego de la chimenea estaba casi apagado, Candace sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban violentamente.

– Contéstame, niña. ¿Dónde has estado?

Su madre sólo la llamaba "niña" cuando estaba enfadada.

– Estoy esperando tu respuesta. – Lady Eleanor se puso una mano en la cadera y golpeó el suelo con el pie, como si fuera un Highlander golpeando su tambor de guerra.

Agachando la cabeza para recobrar la compostura, Candace miró hacia sus zapatillas de tela y forzó una sonrisa que murió cuando notó el ceño enfadado de su madre.

– No me gusta cuando te levantas tan temprano.

– Estás evitando mi pregunta, Candace. – Lady Eleanor estaba pálida y demacrada, y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. La semana pasada, su salud parecía haber mejorado, y anoche estaba definitivamente radiante.

Candace apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿El Conde está de visita?

– Ahora mismo está con Lord Anthony y sus hermanos. – Contestó su madre frunciendo la boca. – No he dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo este tiempo y nunca te he preguntado nada sobre el jabalí asado o la carne de venado, incluso de los faisanes y las perdices. Pero esto no puede continuar, Candace. Tienes que dejarlo inmediatamente. Piensa en tu nuevo marido. ¿Quieres verlo furioso?

El cuarto le daba vueltas y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban. Candace agarró el respaldo de una silla y se enderezó. No se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.

_¡Ayúdame, Dios mío!_ Su madre sabía que ella salía a cazar. Tal vez no supiese lo de las rentas que había robado…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

– Bastante. El conde no volverá a tocarme de nuevo. No ahora que Lord Anthony está en nuestra residencia. Tienes que detener esta venganza.

Candace ahogó un sollozo. Las lágrimas en sus pestañas nublaban su visión.

– ¿Desde cuándo, mamá? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo, desde que murió papá, que el Conde Stafford lleva abusando de ti?

– Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora. – Lady Eleanor le agarró las manos, apretándoselas levemente. – Se acabó, Candace. He hecho los arreglos necesarios para retirarme a la Abadía de Shelbourne dentro de siete noches.

– ¡No! – Candace abrazó la frágil figura de su madre. – No puedo dejarte ir. Por favor, mamá, ahora no.

– Lady Eleanor, Candace. – La voz profunda de Lord Anthony hizo que se apartaran las dos.

Con los miembros temblorosos, Candace se giró para encontrarse a su marido en la puerta del cuarto.

Volviéndose de nuevo de espaldas, Candace se limpió la humedad de su rostro antes de girarse otra vez.

– ¡Mi señor!. Buenos días.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Los ojos de Anthony la estudiaron cuidadosamente antes de dirigirse hacia su madre.

– No, mi señor. – Candace intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus labios no lo conseguían. – Sólo estábamos discutiendo asuntos del castillo.

Anthony levantó una ceja. – Me gustaría recordarte nuestro pacto, esposa.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Confesar la traición? ¿Contarle el sufrimiento de su madre a Anthony? ¿Qué Stafford podría haber violado a su madre? No podía contarle la verdad.

– Mamá no se encuentra bien esta mañana, mi señor. Ella insiste en dar la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes y estoy intentando convencerla para que descanse.

Anthony volvió la mirada hacia la madre de Candace.

– Está muy pálida esta mañana, Lady Eleanor. Creo que debería seguir el consejo de su hija. Mi esposa y yo saludaremos al Conde Stafford y le transmitiremos sus deseos de bienvenida.

– Si esperas un momento, mi señor, iré a buscar a Pony para que cuide de mamá, y luego me reuniré contigo en el salón. – Candace cogió la mano de su madre. – Vamos. Deja que te lleve a tu habitación.

Aunque por lo general era bastante audaz, en ese momento Candace no pudo mirar a Anthony a los ojos. Su hombro rozó el brazo de Anthony mientras ella y su madre salían por la puerta. Ese ligero toque la calentó, y respirando profundamente olió su aroma, a cuero y a hombre, envolviéndola completamente.

La cabeza de Candace no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo, mientras recorría el pasillo después de haber instalado a su madre en su cuarto. Cada vez más, las palabras de Anthony se repetían en su mente; lealtad y confianza…confianza y lealtad. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Si pudiera se arrojaría al suelo pataleando y gritaría su rabia y su frustración.

Siguiendo con la mirada las grietas y hendiduras del suelo de piedra, chocó con un muro que parecía una pared muy dura, pero cuando levantó lentamente la cabeza, el muro se convirtió en el pecho de Anthony. Sus ojos recorrieron el suave vello ondulado de su pecho que sus manos habían acariciado por la noche y esta mañana, hasta llegar a su pecaminosa boca que tanto había disfrutado y saboreado.

Él le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

– Averiguaré la verdad más tarde, esposa. No sólo lo de tus lágrimas y las de Lady Eleanor, sino también tu ausencia del castillo esta mañana.

Las rodillas de Candace se doblaron y tuvo que agarrarse a los brazos de Anthony para apoyarse.

– ¡Por los dedos de Odin! – Él la levantó acercándola contra su pecho. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te has puesto tan pálida como el fantasma de Thor. – Sacudiendo la cabeza, Anthony añadió. – Stafford puede tratar con mis hermanos. Vamos a arreglar esto ahora.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho suavemente.

– ¡No! ¡No! Anthony, te lo ruego. Debo saludar al Conde Stafford. Te doy mi palabra de que te lo contaré todo después de que él se vaya.

_Ya pensaré en algo para evitarlo. Como hago siempre._

Pensándolo un momento, al final Anthony se apartó. Candace deseó que la creyera cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

– ¿Tengo tu juramento? ¿Toda la verdad?

_Tal vez mamá y yo podamos retirarnos juntas a la abadía. Porque cuando Anthony descubra la verdad, me dejará inmediatamente._

– Sí. Toda. – Dijo ella ahogando un suspiro, mientras Anthony la bajaba y la volvía a poner sobre sus pies.

El arrepentimiento y los remordimientos que había sentido al matar a los tres cerdos, no fue nada comparado con el sentimiento de pérdida que pesaba sobre sus hombros al pensar que Anthony pudiese abandonarla. Nunca más volvería a sentir otra vez su palpitante virilidad dentro de ella, nunca más olería su aroma, nunca más probaría su sabor… Esa lúgubre idea hizo que le temblaran los labios y que necias lágrimas nublaran sus ojos.

El suspiro de Anthony pasó por el cabello de Candace haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Ella miró a su marido.

– Eres un confuso rompecabezas, esposa. ¿Por qué tienes los hombros caídos, el ceño fruncido y tu boca está haciendo una mueca? – Le preguntó Anthony acariciando su boca.

Candace le contestó con el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

– Me temo que no estoy destinada para estar en un convento.

Si no pareciese tan abatida, Anthony habría soltado una carcajada porque Candace nunca había dicho algo tan cierto. No entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de su esposa. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en conventos?

– A pesar de que me muero de curiosidad por tu comentario, este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir eso. – Anthony le pasó los dedos por las mejillas, maravillándose una vez más por su piel tan suave. Las sedas y telas de Oriente no podían compararse con la suavidad del cuerpo de Candace. – Leonard está con el conde.

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

– No dejes que nuestras preocupaciones se reflejen en tu rostro, Candace. Actúa como una buena anfitriona.

– Claro, mi señor. – Ella jugaba con su cinta del pelo mientras seguía con la mirada baja.

– Es aconsejable no dejar que ninguno de ellos conozca tus debilidades, y menos un enemigo. Confía en mí sobre esto, esposa.

Candace frunció los labios, desanimada, preocupando a Anthony que no deseaba que su esposa se sintiese indefensa. Sus lágrimas le hacían sentirse impotente.

– ¿Crees que podría desafiar al Conde Stafford a jugar al Zorro y al Ganso? – Preguntó Candace echándose la trenza sobre el hombro. – No te inquietes. Fingiré que me divierto y sonreiré todo el rato, como hace una doncella de cabeza hueca.

Anthony reprimió una sonrisa al ver que volvía parte de su rebeldía.

– Tú te comerías todos sus gansos en dos tiradas de los dados.

– ¿Jugaremos otra vez al Zorro y al Ganso esta noche, mi señor?

– Anthony. – Incapaz de resistirse, él se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar su oreja con la lengua y cuando ella gimió, le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole. – Di mi nombre.

– Anthony. – Su susurro la dejó sin aliento y el rubor apareció en su rostro.

¡Por los dedos de Odin! El rubor de su rostro hizo que su polla se hinchara y su saco se apretara. Agarrándola del codo la condujo hacia las escaleras. En voz baja, le preguntó. – ¿Cómo están tus partes femeninas esta mañana, dulzura?

Candace lo miró a través de sus ojos medio cerrados, con una pícara sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, que envió rayos de lujuria a su agitado pene.

– Todas mis partes femeninas están palpitando, Anthony.

¡Por el martillo de Thor!

Candace miró hacia el bulto de sus pantalones y se pasó la lengua por el contorno de su boca mientras hablaba, lo que consiguió que Anthony se distrajera y acabara tropezando al bajar el primer escalón.

Las elevadas voces llegaron a los oídos de Anthony antes de que estuviera a mitad de la escalera. Examinando el salón divisó a un grupo de hombres que estaban con el Conde Stafford.

– ¡Buscad en cada cabaña, cada choza y cada granja! – Ordenó gritando el Conde Stafford, quien tenía a sus hombres saltando a causa de sus gritos y asintiendo en voz alta.

– Nuestro conde parece perturbado. – Anthony olió el suave cabello de su esposa y sonrió cuando el ya familiar olor de avellanas y agua de rosas llenó sus pulmones. Era extrañamente cálido y delicioso, y le recordó el aroma a cacao espolvoreado con avellanas tostadas que le sirvieron en la corte danesa.

– Creo que puede haber perdido una fortuna.

Su tono burlón le llamó la atención y Anthony frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del tipo "el gato que se comió al canario", que ella mostraba.

Candace advirtiendo que él la observaba, se enderezó y frunció los labios. Anthony sintió que una inquietud le subía por la columna, como si una araña estuviera tejiendo su tela. ¿Cuál era el juego de Candace? ¿Porque ella tenía ese aire de satisfacción, reflejado por el arco acentuado de sus cejas?

Atravesando el salón se acercaron al conde, sus guerreros, Leonard y los hermanos de Anthony.

– Lord Anthony – El Conde Stafford tenía los ojos oblicuos de un armiño y la nariz, un poco grande, separaba sus iris de un color oscuro como el lecho de un río. No eran castaños, ni de color avellana, más bien eran como del color del barro.

– Stafford – Anthony asintió. – Pareses molesto. ¿Algo va mal?

– Sí –Gruñó Stafford – Unos ladrones han robado mis preciados cerdos castrados.

– ¿Eran muy valiosos? – Anthony no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía costar un cerdo capado.

– Son cerdos muy apreciados, hermano. Castrados para engordar rápidamente. – Stear consiguió aclararle las dudas con esa explicación. – La carne es muy sabrosa cuando se asa o se guisa.

– Igual que el jabalí. – La sonrisa de Archie no se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. – ¿No es así, hermana?

– La carne de jabalí es muy sabrosa, Archie, pero yo prefiero la carne de cerdo asada. – Respondió Candace batiendo sus pestañas – Tal vez sus animales se han perdido, Conde Stafford. Sus nuevas tierras son muy extensas. ¿No será que las pequeñas bestias están vagando por la colina?

Anthony trató de no mirar a su esposa. Nunca hubiera creído que pudiera sonreír tan falsamente, pero la realidad era que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Los pequeños ojos del conde se estrecharan aun más.

– Mis hombres están buscando en cada choza de la aldea. Cualquier aldeano que atrapemos con la carne de los cerdos será ahorcado mañana.

– ¿Se unirá a nosotros para la comida del mediodía, mi señor? Es una comida sencilla, aves, pan y queso. – Candace hizo señas a un ayudante de cocina. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle un cuerno de cerveza, mi señor?

Stear y Archie miraban a Candace como si hubiera crecido seis metros. Igual que la hubiera mirado Anthony, si este no hubiera notado un repentino brillo apareciendo en los ojos del conde. ¿Qué había dicho su esposa que había llamado tanto la atención del conde?

– Te agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que descubrir quien se ha llevado a mis cerdos. ¿Dónde está tu madre? Tengo que consultarle sobre un tema en particular. – El Conde Stafford dirigió la mirada hacia el amplio arco que daba a la cocina.

A su lado, Candace se puso rígida y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños.

– Lady Eleanor está exhausta a causa de los preparativos de nuestros votos de anoche.

Anthony cogió una de las manos de Candace y le pasó el pulgar por encima de los nudillos. – Es una lástima que no pudieras asistir, Stafford, sin embargo, estuvimos muy felices de tener a Dan, El Heraldo, en calidad de testigo.

– El rey me necesitaba. – Comentó el Conde Stafford fijando sus ojos de alimaña en Candace. – Es la tercera vez en las últimas semanas que Lady Eleanor está en la cama. Cuando vuelva a mi castillo mandaré a mi médico para atender a Milady.

– Mi madre está cansada, Conde Stafford, y usted sabe que le tiene horror a los curanderos. Por favor, no lo envíe, no sería bien recibido. Toda la diversión anterior se había evaporado del rostro de Candace.

Las abultadas mejillas de Stafford enrojecieron y se hincharon más.

– Como tu señor y tutor, yo decidiré el mejor tratamiento para tu madre.

– Tú ya no eres responsable de Lady Candace o su madre – Señaló Anthony en voz baja y uniforme. – A pesar de apreciar tu preocupación por la salud de Lady Eleanor, ya no es tu deber cuidar de su bienestar.

La nariz larga de Stafford resopló, como si fuera un fuelle avivando una llama. Él inclinó la cabeza.

– Perdóname, Lord Anthony. Candace y Eleanor han sido mi preocupación durante muchas estaciones. Eleanor se quedó muy abatida por la repentina muerte de Lord Mersey. De hecho, si no fuera por la supervisión de mi administrador, Leonard, todo el castillo podría haber tenido un horrible destino con las consecuencias del pillaje de los nórdicos.

Las manos de Stear y Archie se posaron en las empuñaduras de sus espadas por esa deliberada provocación. Anthony les envió una penetrante mirada y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

– Leonard me informó que posees una notable habilidad con la ballesta, Lady Candace. – La astuta mirada de Stafford le causó a Anthony un hormigueo en la nuca.

Cuando el rostro de Candace perdió todo el color y se estremeció, Anthony le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza a su lado.

– Mi esposa es muy hábil, pero su arma es una aguja, no una ballesta.

Corrigió Anthony con una sonrisa en la cara. – Tu administrador ha sido muy valioso para el castillo de Mersey, pero sus servicios ya no son necesarios. De hecho, es muy oportuna tu visita, ya que así él puede regresar a tu castillo contigo y con tus hombres.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el gran salón. Los gatitos atigrados que se paseaban por allí dejaron de maullar, los murmullos de la cocina se detuvieron, e incluso la respiración de los hombres pareció paralizarse.

– Stear, Archie, por favor, protejan al conde y a sus hombres en su viaje hasta el límite de mis tierras. Archie haz que el administrador del conde reciba una generosa suma por su devoción a mis damas.

– El Rey Samuel Brighton llegará mañana a mi castillo. Él ha solicitado la presencia de tu familia, incluyendo a Lady Eleanor. – Stafford se balanceó en sus botas con un pulgar enganchado en su cinturón.

– Creo que la noticia que el rey dará mañana, es muy importante para Lady Eleanor.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

– Voy a matarlo. – Candace dio una patada en el suelo con tanta fuerza que sus huesos amenazaron con romperse. – Le sacaré los ojos y le cortaré la lengua.

– Ni una palabra más, Candace. – El gruñido áspero en la voz de Anthony la hizo callar inmediatamente. Antes de que ella pudiera ocultar sus intenciones, él la agarró del codo y la guió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Anthony se volvió hacia ella.

– Dime que no tienes nada que ver con el robo de los valiosos cerdos de Stafford.

Candace se tropezó con sus propios pies y se sentó en el suelo pesadamente, con la falda revoloteando como las hojas agitadas por el viento.

_¿Cómo lo había adivinado?_

Candace decidió atacar en vez de defenderse.

– Stafford ha persuadido al Rey Samuel Brighton para que le entregué a mamá como esposa.

El enfado encendió el rostro bronceado de Anthony. – Mírame, esposa. Mírame a los ojos. Me gustaría que recordaras tu promesa de anoche.

_¡Dios mío! Me va a golpear. _

Anthony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Dónde está tu ballesta? ¿Y dónde están los cerdos?

Candace tenía la garganta tan seca que no le salía la voz. Se humedeció los labios secos.

– No los encontraran.

– ¿Quién más, además de ti, está involucrado en esta traición? – Candace tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo, Anthony hablaba en voz muy baja. – Habla ya. Dímelo todo. No dejes que mi rabia se convierta en furia.

Candace nunca sudaba, incluso después de una dura cabalgada, pero ahora mismo se encontraba bañada en una pátina de sudor. Le contó todo, lo de los cerdos, el carro, Carson, Guille y las recaudaciones robadas.

– Tengo que saberlo todo desde el principio, todo lo que has hecho. Quítate el vestido y cuéntame todos los crímenes que has cometido.

Sin atreverse a moverse, Candace observaba fascinada como él dejaba sus armas encima de la mesa y se sacaba la túnica por la cabeza, deteniéndose para desatar sus botas. Con un pie en la cama, levantó una ceja.

– Tendrás tu castigo por no obedecer mis órdenes. Desnúdate, esposa.

¿Castigo? ¿Desnuda?

Un delicioso escalofrío corrió por su espalda y Candace inmediatamente quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa para tratar de ordenar sus ideas.

¿Cómo podían sus partes femeninas calentarse y palpitar ahora? ¡Debería estar pensando en su madre!

Decidiendo que era mejor complacer a su marido, a pesar de que sus acciones y palabras no tuviesen ningún sentido, ella desató sus cordones, se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el vestido, formando un montón de tela azul en el suelo.

– En el tercer piso hay una sala donde guardo mi arco y las flechas. Y los pantalones. Los cerdos fueron llevados al carnicero de un pueblo cerca de la costa. – Ella desató la cinta del cuello de su camisa y un gélido estremecimiento golpeó la parte posterior de sus muslos, cuando el transparente tejido cayó al suelo de piedra. – El dinero que he robado de los recaudadores de Stafford, lo dejé en un nicho en la iglesia de la Abadía, cerca de Shelbourne.

Anthony sostuvo su barbilla.

Candace se encontró con su mirada. Estaba de pie delante de él sólo con sus medias, zapatillas, ligas, y nada más.

– Ya me he quitado la ropa, mi señor. – Dijo ella clavandose las uñas en sus palmas.

– Me quita el aliento mirarte, esposa, usando nada más que lo que una mujer debe usar delante de su marido.

Candace hizo una mueca cuando Anthony cogió una cuerda y vio como se le acercaba por detrás.

– Anthony. – Gritó ella mientras él la empujaba suavemente hacia la cama. El colchón cedió bajo su peso y Candace se estremeció, debido a que en la chimenea sólo quedaban cenizas. – Hace frío.

– Luego avivaré el fuego y conseguiré un ladrillo para calentarte los pies. – Le dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y atándole las manos a ambos lados del cabecero de la cama.

– Anthony… No sé lo que pretendes…

– Tengo una esposa que es cazadora. Una esposa que roba a un conde. Una esposa que podría ser ahorcada por traición. Una esposa que pone en peligro la vida del herrero de la aldea y de un niño inocente. Una esposa que no se detendrá nunca. ¿Qué debo hacer para cambiarla? – Anthony estaba tan cerca de su cara, tan furioso, que Candace tembló y permaneció en silencio. Esperaba que él creyera que en cualquier momento daría su último suspiro. – Si te mueves, aunque sea sólo un pelo, te prometo que tu penitencia será larga y no te mostraré ninguna piedad.

– ¿Esto es misericordioso? – Contestó Candace mirando sus manos atadas.

Agarrando su barbilla entre sus dedos, Anthony besó su nariz y el arco de su ceja.

– Cuando haya terminado, enviaré por tu madre. Será su decisión si continúas atada o libre. Pero escucha bien, tus acciones pesarán sobre este castillo. Desobedece, pon un pie fuera de estas murallas, y todos serán castigados.

Candace no podía respirar. Adivinaba todo su enojo por la forma en que sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Stafford y Leonard bramaban y se enfurecían cuando se les provocaba. El conde a menudo lanzaba todo lo que tenía en sus manos cuando estaba enojado. Su marido, Anthony, el Pacificador, parecía más controlado cuando su temperamento se encendía.

Anthony se dio la vuelta y se quitó los pantalones. Su pene estaba erecto, púrpura y grueso, las venas parecían a punto de estallar. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró, con los ojos medio cerrados. ¿Tenía la intención de forzarla?

Agarrando otra vez su barbilla, Anthony se arrastró entre sus piernas abiertas.

– ¿Crees que después de anoche y lo de esta mañana pretendo violarte?

Candace bajó la barbilla, evitando su mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

– No. Sé que estás enfadado, pero creo que valoras tu honor por encima de todo. Sólo fue un instante de pánico. Sé que no lo harías.

Anthony cerró sus ojos azules hasta formar una fina línea, negando con la cabeza.

– Tienes toda la diplomacia de un mensajero del rey. Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado. – La tranquilizó lamiéndole el contorno de su boca. – Pero no me convencerás para que te deje ir, esposa. Hace unos momentos, Stafford ha dejado muy claras sus sospechas, y yo no hubiera podido haber hecho nada para impedírselo, si hubiese puesto su espada sobre ti en mi propia casa.

– Anthony.

– No – La interrumpió poniéndole dos dedos en la boca. –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez?

– ¿Lo de confiar el uno en el otro? – Su voz sonaba tímida y débil.

– Sí, cuando me vaya, piensa en ello. – Dijo Anthony acercando su boca a la de ella y besándola sin piedad. Su lengua trabajaba mágicamente, arrojando fuego y chispas, que le recorrían desde los labios hasta los pechos, dejando sus pezones duros y contrayendo los músculos tensos de su coño. Pero él se negaba a permitirle que ella le devolviera las caricias. Recorrió con sus labios su barbilla subiendo hasta su tierno labio inferior, sin concederle ninguna tregua.

Candace se excitó más allá de los límites, retorciéndose y arqueando sus caderas para encontrarse con su rígida masculinidad, sentir la placentera fricción que aliviaría al punzante botón escondido entre sus pliegues. Cuando él volvió su atención a sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo, pasando sus dientes por un pezón y luego por el otro, dejando las puntas húmedas y palpitantes, un sollozo brotó de su boca.

– Te lo ruego. – Susurró ella – Por favor, Anthony. No me tortures así.

Anthony la cubrió con el peso de sus poderosos músculos, aplastándola con firmeza, haciéndola retorcerse frenéticamente y su boca se deslizó hasta su vientre. Le lamió el ombligo besando su cuerpo tembloroso. De repente él se puso de pie con el pecho jadeante, como si hubiera luchado con un feroz enemigo, y la miró.

– Anoche descubrí que cuando mi esposa encuentra su placer, también encuentra el mío. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Nunca hubiera creído que arriesgarías tu vida, la de tu madre, la de Carson, y la de Guille, por un pequeño momento de satisfacción. Piensa en ello, Candace.

Demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra, Candace observó a través de sus ojos nublados como Anthony se volvía a vestir y a armar, con la espada envainada, las dagas en el forro de sus botas, y dos cuchillos siniestros, de un tipo que nunca había visto antes, atados en diagonal en su espalda. Sólo la promesa de una feroz batalla haría que un hombre conocido como el Pacificador se armara hasta los dientes. Fue doloroso verlo partir, observar sus movimientos estudiados y mirarlo a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para que nadie supiera que había salido de la cámara principal.

Gotas de sudor le corrían por el rostro.

¿Cómo podía reparar su error? No había nada que hacer. Tendría que ir ante el rey y confesarle todo. Pero primero, debía llevar a su madre a la abadía.

– ¿Candace? – La puerta se abrió y su madre entró en la recalentada habitación ya que Anthony había avivado el fuego y la había cubierto con las pieles de la cama.

– ¡Mamá! – Candace pateó las pieles. – Rápido. ¡Desátame!

Su madre negó moviendo la cabeza.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa. – Candace rodó hacia un lado. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? Libérame.

– No. Seguirás así hasta que Lord Anthony regrese.

– El Rey Samuel Brighton tiene la intención de casarte con Stafford. Tenemos que irnos a la abadía de inmediato.

– Eres muy terca, Candace. Tienes que aprender a pensar antes de actuar. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no tengo armas contra Stafford?

– Stafford te golpeó. Y tal vez te hizo algo peor que eso. No voy a dejar que el rey te fuerce…

– Cometí un terrible error contigo. Me encerré en mi tristeza por la muerte repentina de tu padre y permití una completa libertad a mi hija. – Su madre la miró sentandose en la cama. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes a Stafford a mi?

– Te golpeó. Vi los moretones.

– Sí, Stafford me golpeó. Una vez. En cierto modo fue una buena cosa, porque eso me despertó de mi melancolía. Era como si viviera en una nube de tristeza, sin pensar en tu futuro o en el mío. – Lady Eleanor le acarició la mejilla a Candace. – Fue solamente una vez.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Leonard? ¿Por qué dejaste que lo trajera Stafford?

Lady Eleanor se encogió de hombros. – Fue un mal menor. Todo lo que Leonard hacía era robar nuestro dinero.

– Vendió nuestro ganado y robó nuestro oro, al igual que todos los tapices. – Candace continuó mientras su madre desataba las cuerdas.

– Dejó a los aldeanos que se murieran de hambre. Si no fuera por mi caza…

– Admito que pudimos alimentarnos con eso, pero ya no hay necesidad de que corras esos riesgos. Richard nos hubiera ayudado y tú lo sabes.

– ¿Y cómo somos débiles mujeres, debemos confiar en los hombres para darnos de comer y vestirnos? Eso es lo que pasa si naces mujer. Papá me enseñó a cazar y a pescar. ¿Por qué debo negar mis habilidades cuando mi pueblo pasa necesidades? – Candace se frotó las muñecas. Aunque Anthony había atado las cuerdas suavemente todavía se notaban las marcas.

– Vístete, niña. Y mientras lo haces, piensa en esto. ¿Vas a sacrificarlo todo por tu estúpido orgullo? ¿Quieres tener un bebé? ¿Un niño? ¿Un marido? ¿O vas a entrar en un convento? Esas son las únicas opciones que tenemos como mujeres.

Las preguntas de su madre perforaron y quemaron como un veneno en su cerebro. Candace ató su vestido, pero sólo veía niños de todas las edades y aspectos, niños sonrientes y bebés regordetes. ¿Una vida en un convento, o las maravillas de la cama y una familia? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

– ¿Lo has encontrado? – Anthony se levantó de la tina de madera. El agua se escurría por su piel, sintiendo el calor del fuego de la chimenea contrastando con el frío líquido. – Mañana empezaremos a esbozar los planes para una cabaña de baños. Te juro que no voy a pasar todo un invierno en esta cosa.

Stear miró la ovalada tina, más apropiada para un niño que para un guerrero adulto.

– Por eso yo elegí el río. Y sí. Carson está de vuelta en la herrería. Los cerdos fueron descuartizados y vendidos en la costa. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

– ¿Y tú, Archie? – Pasandose la toalla por la espalda, Anthony dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano más joven. – ¿Edward lo aprueba?

– Sí – Las llamas ardiendo detrás de Archie hacían que su cabello brillara como el oro bruñido. – Tengo el pergamino sellado para mañana. ¿Y tú?

Anthony sonrió y miró a su alrededor buscando sus pantalones y su túnica.

– Todo va de acuerdo con el plan. El Pacificador gana de nuevo.

– Edward, el Grande, está muy satisfecho con tu plan. No confía en Stafford. – Archie agarró un pesado tronco de una pila de leña al lado de la chimenea. – ¿Y Lady Eleanor?

Atándose el cordón de los pantalones, Anthony respondió. – Reconoce que mi propuesta es conveniente y me ha pedido esta noche para decidirse.

– ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Archie arrojando el tronco en el fuego haciendo que la madera pareciese que silbaba en señal de protesta.

– ¿Quiénes vendrán con nosotros, mañana? – Stear, siempre el guardián, no iría al castillo de un enemigo sin medios para derrotarlos a todos, y en esta ocasión Anthony aceptaba la sabiduría que ocasionaba su preocupación.

– A todos los que llegaran mañana los conozco, vendrán completamente armados. – Anthony apretó fuertemente su mano izquierda. – Dejaremos creer a Stafford que apenas tenemos una tercera parte de nuestras fuerzas. A mí me parece un cobarde, pero no es estúpido.

– Archie y yo, buscaremos lugares donde escondernos con la tropa. Estaremos preparados. – Dijo Stear. – Y creo que si el chisme de la cocina es cierto, debes ir a ver a tu señora.

– Todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste. – Comentó Archie utilizando el atizador para avivar las llamas. – Nunca pensé que Anthony, El Pacificador, sería capaz de atar a su mujer desnuda en una cama.

La furia recorrió a Anthony. – ¡Basta! Mi esposa es problema mío. Haz que todos sepan que su Lord no va a tolerar ningún chisme sobre su esposa. Que todos lo tengan bien presente. – Cuando Archie abrió la boca, Anthony gritó. – No. Ni una palabra más.

Su mal humor era tan intenso que sintió la tentación de romper la tina de roble en pedazos. Anthony salió de la habitación sin ponerse las botas. Subió las escaleras, con los pies descalzos pisando las frías piedras, y con su mente centrada en Candace. Durante todo el día, mientras montaba a caballo o persuadiendo a otros acerca de su plan, su esposa había permanecido en todos sus pensamientos.

Ninguna otra mujer lo había confundido nunca tanto, pero ella lo había conseguido desde el principio.

Nunca su temperamento había triunfado sobre su sensatez. Únicamente con su esposa.

Desde el momento en que vio a Candace y al jabalí, su mente estaba ofuscada. Ciento cincuenta kilos de bestia furiosa corriendo hacia ella, mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo del bosque con un tobillo torcido, habían provocado esto. Su pecho casi explotó de puro terror. Y después de verla fijar su mirada en los ojos del animal, rugir como una guerrera, saltar por encima y enterrar su lanza en el pecho de la criatura, su mente se desvaneció, y sintió una angustia tan absoluta como nunca hubiera creído ser capaz de sentir aunque hubiera sido llamado al Valhalla.

En este momento, su corazón estaba totalmente en las manos de Candace.

Nunca había considerado una mujer guerrera como una compañera adecuada. Todas las mujeres con las que él se había acostado, y habían sido innumerables durante las estaciones pasadas en diferentes cortes, eran del mismo tipo; de una belleza exquisita y muy versadas en las artes de la seducción y de la diplomacia. Todas lo habían seducido, y él no tuvo ningún reparo en fijar su mirada en un rostro bonito o sonreído más de una vez para tenerlas en su cama.

Nunca había tenido una mujer que despidiera fuego y chispas… y evitase sus atenciones. Ninguna lo había desafiado. Ni una sola mujer había penetrado nunca el muro que había construido alrededor de sus sentimientos. Pero de alguna manera, desde aquel primer momento, cuando se la imaginó herida y en pedazos, Candace lo había logrado.

Por muchas estaciones, él había repetido los poemas de amor, sobre una sola flecha de Cupido que golpeaba a un hombre, y jamás había creído una palabra de las que pronunciaba. Era simplemente un medio para seducir, nada más. Atrapado en su propia trampa, Anthony el Pacificador, estaba listo y dispuesto a matar, precipitándose a una guerra para mantener a su esposa a salvo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recámara principal, Anthony dudó. No tenía ningún plan, ni ninguna estrategia que seguir. Las bisagras chirriaron.

– ¿Cómo sabías que me dirigía hacia aquí?

La piel perfecta y cremosa de Candace se ruborizó. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron mientras ella levantaba la barbilla y se encontraba su mirada sin vacilar ni moverse. – Dejé la puerta un poco abierta y esperé, mi señor. Olí tu aroma a jabón.

Candace señaló la puerta y dio un paso atrás, subiéndose el vestido verde esmeralda hasta los tobillos cuando le hizo una reverencia.

– Te doy la bienvenida, mi señor.

Los ojos de Candace tan oscuros e insondables, tan grandes que parecían salirse de su rostro, lo miraron fijamente.

– ¿Estás herido, mi señor?

– No, Candace. – Anthony entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta antes de girarse hacia su esposa. Sintió como si un puño gigante le machacara las costillas, cuando al mirarla la vio tan perdida, retorciéndose las manos y con la vista clavada en el suelo, haciendo un surco con su zapatilla rosa y con los labios fruncidos como si estuviera intentando buscar lo que le iba a decir, pero no pudiese encontrar las palabras. No le gustaba verla tan insegura y cautelosa. Enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos, le besó la punta de la nariz, y pasó el dedo por su temblorosa boca. – Tengo que…

Candace le puso los dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

– No, yo si tengo que decirte algo. Mis pantalones, ballesta, carcaj y flechas están preparados para que las quemes, Anthony.

Anthony sintió una opresión en el pecho, cuando la voz de Candace se quebró. Trató de hablar, pero la suave presión de sus dedos en su boca aumentó.

– Hice lo que me dijiste y estuve pensando en todo esto. Fue una equivocación por mi parte poner en peligro a mamá, Carson, Guille, y a todos del castillo. Sobre todo fue un error enorme matar a esos cerdos la mañana después de la boda. Te he deshonrado. Tú eres un vikingo y sé muy bien que un vikingo saludaría alegremente al Valhalla para proteger lo que es suyo...

Anthony la apretó contra su pecho. Olió la esencia de avellana de su cabello, y enterró su nariz en la seda de sus rizos.

– Ah, Candace, me complaces enormemente. Soy muy afortunado por haber encontrado una esposa como tú.

Anthony ardía por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella para estar cada vez más unidos. Levantándola del suelo la llevó a la cama. Se desnudaron mutuamente, y cuando Anthony observó a su esposa acostada en la cama, totalmente desnuda y con el cabello negro esparcido por la almohada y las sábanas blancas, esa visión le produjo una oleada de ternura inmensa.

– Desearía tenerte en nuestra cama así de entregada esposa, esta noche y cada noche por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Entonces Anthony rodó con ella, poniéndola encima de él. – Me gustaría que me tuvieras el debido respeto en público, pero aquí en nuestra habitación, y cuando estemos solos, no quiero otra cosa que no sea mi apasionada esposa guerrera. La mujer que lanza fuego por los ojos, porque su marido, que es un guerrero estúpido, le dijo que era una simple campesina. La mujer que cuando gana al Zorro y al Ganso, ofrece devolver dos gansos a cambio de una recompensa de besos y mucho más.

¡Por Odin! El adoraba la forma en que todos sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, como el ligero aumento de sus ojos y la marcada elevación de sus cejas al oír las palabras esposa guerrera. O su boca curvándose cuando él la describió lanzando fuego por los ojos, o la manera en que Candace no pudo contener una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva cuando Anthony dijo lo del juego del Zorro y el Ganso.

Cuando Candace parpadeó, la oscura sombra de sus pestañas tocó ligeramente su cremosa piel. Levantando la cabeza, Candace lo miró de reojo.

– ¿Vas a quemar mis pantalones, mi arco y mis armas?

Anthony supo en ese momento, que iba a ganar muy pocas discusiones con su esposa. La certeza de eso le hizo sonreír. Esta sería su estrategia en este matrimonio; sólo ganaría las batallas cruciales para mantener segura a Candace.

– No, dulzura. No, si me prometes que sólo cazarás cuando yo esté a tu lado.

La hermosa sonrisa de Candace lo deslumbró, duplicando su polla de tamaño endureciéndola aun más, y contrayendo sus testículos con la expectativa del próximo y explosivo alivio.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Luna mil gracias por avisarme de mi error cuídate mucho bsos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Seis**

– Ahora, esposa, voy a terminar lo que empecé antes.

¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría Candace a tenerlo así? Con su rostro casi tocando el de ella. Con su caliente aliento en su boca y en su piel, causándole escalofríos, hasta que lo único que quería era su lengua luchando con la de ella.

– Candace, vuélveme a mostrar esa mirada de sirena una vez más, y mi control se esfumara y te tomaré duro y rápido. – Dijo Anthony resoplando y cerrando los dientes con fuerza. – Había planeado hacerte el amor durante mucho tiempo.

Ella se sentía como una antorcha lista para ser encendida y apenas conseguía meter aire en sus pulmones.

– Te lo ruego Anthony, mis partes femeninas están calientes y latiendo desde que te fuiste y me dejaste amarrada.

Anthony echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Mechones de cabello rubios cayeron por sus hombros y sus labios se abrieron para mostrar una fila de dientes blancos. En ese momento, a Candace le vino a la mente la imagen de un enorme y salvaje gato montés que estaba agazapado y tenso, esperando.

– Estoy perdido, esposa. – El feroz rugido de Anthony retumbó en la habitación, rompiendo el silencio. Sus manos grandes y cálidas agarraron las caderas de Candace probando su entrada con su gruesa polla. Ella estaba tan hinchada, mojada y resbaladiza que el sonido de la unión de sus sexos llegó hasta sus oídos. Asegurando sus talones en el colchón, Candace se arqueó y le clavó las uñas en los hombros en el mismo momento en que sintió la deliciosa presión de la penetración, mientras sus paredes se ampliaban para la invasión, que ahora ya reconocía como una dulce tortura.

– Anthony.

– Córrete para mí.

Anthony volvió a entrar en ella y Candace explotó como una estrella fugaz, rindiéndose a la fricción de sus sexos. Anthony cerró su boca sobre un pecho y lo chupó largamente, mientras la penetraba con feroces y salvajes embestidas, golpeando su saco contra su suave carne.

Candace le mordió el cuello, hundiendo los dientes en su piel y lamiendo la sal de su sudor.

Una y otra vez sus paredes se cerraban sobre su gruesa y caliente erección, golpeándola tan duramente que Candace no sabía dónde empezaba él o donde acababa ella. Levantándole una pierna a Candace, Anthony se la pasó por detrás de su espalda, mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de su coño, consiguiendo que esa fricción tocara ese lugar que envió a su cuerpo a un frenesí de contracciones. Candace gritó su nombre y se desplomó.

Anthony continuó empujando en su interior, sus paredes continuaban contrayéndose y retorciéndose alrededor de su polla hasta que arqueó su espalda en un último empujón. Anthony rugió, hundiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

Sus gritos sonaron como truenos sacudiendo la silenciosa habitación, presionándola profundamente en el colchón con su peso, él olió el aroma acre de su unión, el almizcle de su virilidad llenaba su nariz.

Bajo sus manos, ella pudo sentir los temblores en los músculos de su espalda y en sus muslos.

Candace aun se encontraba flotando en una neblina, con la mente llena de pensamientos que se formaban y se disolvían sin orden, no queriendo pronunciarlos para no romper el hechizo en el que estaba inmersa, por eso se quedó en silencio. Cuando Anthony intentó levantar la cabeza, ella enroscó los dedos en su pelo acariciándolo.

– Candace. – Sus labios rozaron su rostro y su voz vibró profundamente, estremeciéndola.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Candace aflojó el abrazo y colocó sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros, incapaz de resistirse a recorrer con la mano la capa de sudor que cubría su piel.

– Anthony.

Apoyando el mentón cuadrado en su pecho, él la miró.

– ¿Qué tienes en contra de las palabras, esposa?

– No me gusta el hecho de que leas mis pensamientos. – Protestó ella, arrugando la nariz y dibujando un pequeño círculo alrededor de su hombro, maravillada por la fuerza de sus músculos tensos.

– ¿No lees tú los míos? – Anthony se dio la vuelta llevándola con él y la acostó encima de su pecho, con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para mantenerse dentro de ella y prolongar su unión.

– No. – Candace apoyó la mejilla en la fortaleza de su pacificador marido, acariciando con un dedo un mechón de vello rubio que enmarcaba su pezón.

– Tú ya sabes que valoro el honor por encima de todo. – Dijo Anthony pasandole la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda. – No te obligaría a que me lo contases todo por la fuerza.

Cubriendo una mano con la otra, Candace apoyó la cabeza en ellas y lo miró a los ojos.

– Cuando quitaste ese jabalí de encima de mí, en ese momento, cuando te miré a los ojos, pensé que te conocía de toda la vida. ¿Es magia lo que hace el Pacificador?

Molesta porque él siempre sabía lo que pensaba y ella no, Candace le sostuvo la mirada.

Las manos de Anthony enmarcaron su rostro. – ¿Crees que eres la única que siente esto? No. Esto es mágico. Es magia entre nosotros. ¿Lo crees? ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ciertamente, un duende invisible había apretado su garganta porque ella sólo podía sacudir su cabeza y parpadear, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– Ahora, esposa, tenemos que trabajar con la confianza. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Empezó a deslizarse fuera de ella pero Candace lo agarró por las caderas temiendo perder la conexión física y dejar que la discusión arruinara la frágil tregua entre ellos.

– Quédate tranquila, dulzura. – Su maliciosa sonrisa consiguió que su vientre se agitara de nuevo. – Sólo es un pequeño descanso, ya que mi lujurioso compañero tiene previstas muchas escaramuzas para hoy.

Candace miró hacia su miembro, abriendo mucho la boca, cuando observó que su pene crecía y se retorcía. Una sonrisa curvó la boca de su marido dirigiéndole un pícaro guiño. En ese momento, ella se derritió completamente. Cuando Anthony la miraba así con las cejas levantadas en una sugerencia lasciva, el azul de sus ojos brillantes y sus hoyuelos suavizando las líneas duras de su cara, él podía proclamar su victoria, dominarla, y ella se rendiría sin la menor vacilación.

– Me parece que prefieres perder para ganar. – Le acusó ella después de hacer el amor varias veces de nuevo.

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas.

Anthony cogió un ganso amarillo del tablero de juego y apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

– Te reto a que me demuestres que he perdido alguna vez esta noche. Fuiste tú quien pidió misericordia hace un momento.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

– Me refería al Zorro y al Ganso. Has perdido todas las partidas.

– Y ganado tu placer todas las veces. – Contestó Anthony pellizcándole la nariz.

Realmente era un momento mágico, Candace nunca se había sentido así de bien. Estaban tumbados desnudos en la cama, con el tablero de juego entre ellos, hablando y bromeando y amándose cuando una simple mirada se volvía demasiado caliente. La timidez de Candace todavía se mostraba en momentos inesperados y sus mejillas aún se ruborizaban cuando Anthony le describía, con una voz ronca y profunda, como iba a saborear, lamer o chupar esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo, que ella llegaba a ahogarse con sus sugerencias.

– No hemos hablado de las consecuencias de que cazara a esos cerdos. – Candace se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, cubriéndose los hombros con las pieles de la cama para protegerse del frío.

– Eso es cierto. – Anthony se sentó también, poniéndola en su regazo, haciendo que el tablero y las piezas cayeran al suelo. – Y tendría que ser yo el que te cubriera en la cama como una de las pieles, esposa.

Acurrucándose en su pecho, ella le besó el mentón, incapaz de resistir el impulso de lamer la pelusa que le había crecido durante la noche. Una mano de Anthony la agarró del hombro y con la otra le levantó la barbilla.

– Mírame, esposa.

Su voz le había enseñado durante la noche que era muchos hombres a la vez; amante, marido, guerrero, maestro, compañero, pero ahora ese cambio de tono le indicaba que se había convertido en el Pacificador.

Ella tragó saliva y se encontró con sus ojos.

Sintió que pasaba una eternidad antes de que él empezase a hablar. Con cada chasquido y crepitar del fuego, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

– Todo está bien. Ya está todo arreglado. Mañana partiremos hacia el castillo de Stafford.

– Mamá… – Candace se agarró el pecho, convencida de que si no lo hacía, su corazón se escaparía de su cuerpo. – Anthony…

La decepción la hizo temblar levemente, ocultándole los ojos. Anthony no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se limitó a mirarla.

Candace tragó. – Confío en ti. Eres un vikingo y no necesitas que yo proteja a nadie más, por que sé que mientras respires todos estarán protegidos.

Sus párpados revolotearon haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos azules. – Eso es lo que quería que te dieras cuenta, mi esposa guerrera. Pero tú eres mi compañera, ninguna otra, y no tomaré a nadie más que a ti.

A pesar de que Candace cerró fuertemente la boca y parpadeó rápidamente, una lágrima se le escapó a la que siguió otra y otra, hasta que terminaron corriendo libremente por su rostro. Candace se las limpió rápidamente mientras Anthony se reía y la abrazaba con fuerza, acercándola tanto a él que ella hizo una mueca.

Anthony se apartó un poco. – Ahora debo probar la confianza que me acabas de dar, Candace. Nos vamos a Cheshire esta tarde. Tengo que asegurarme de tus reacciones cuando Stafford esté en el banquete con el rey, y me temo que no sabes disimular tus sentimientos. Así que te pido que creas que tú y todos los que amas no sufrirán ningún daño… No te pido más que eso.

Ella no lo dudó. – Así lo haré.

– El rey Highlander será un formidable aliado. – Stear se sentaba a la izquierda de Anthony, Candace a su derecha, Lady Eleanor a su lado, y Richard a continuación. – Ha sido una sabia elección.

– Sí, es verdad –Anthony inspeccionó el salón de Cheshire, satisfecho con los preparativos.

Sesenta de sus hombres se mezclaban con los de Stafford y los del Rey Samuel Brighton. Y más de cuarenta guerreros enviados por su hermano, Albert, estaban de camino a las tierras de Stafford.

Cheshire ostentaba una gran cantidad de oro, copas y platos de bronce, y decenas de tapices bordados. Los bancos y las mesas talladas mostraban la riqueza que había. Llameantes chimeneas, tres o más, calentaban el ambiente, pero estaban obstruidas y el olor a cuerpos sucios, dominaba al débil aroma de pino y juncos que se mezclaba también con el olor de las aves que se asaban. Los labios de Anthony se curvaron divertidos, aves y perdices no eran carnes que un señor feudal debería servir en una fiesta para impresionar a su rey.

– Los hombres de Stafford son soldados a sueldo, y no les han pagado desde Samhain. – Archie se inclinó hacia Stear para asegurarse de que no le oyera nadie. – Carson y Garcia me informaron que muchos están dispuestos a cambiar su lealtad a un Lord que les pague cuando se les prometa.

– En Samhain fue cuando Stafford envió a Leonard a Mersey. Es como me lo imaginaba.

Anthony espió al Rey Samuel Brighton que miraba desde las puertas de entrada del castillo. Su mirada se encontró con la del monarca y Anthony se inclinó. El rey le habló a uno de los guerreros junto a él.

Los susurros en el salón se silenciaron.

Stafford aguardaba al rey al pie del estrado, su forma corpulenta envuelta en una capa carmesí adornada con joyas que caía hasta los juncos.

Una procesión de nobles acompañados por sus esposas seguía al rey. La esposa de Stafford se levantó, así como todas las mujeres de la mesa principal. Todos los hombres se pusieron de pie y esperaron pacientemente a que las mujeres descendieran los escalones para presentar sus respetos a los recién llegados.

– ¿Vas a irte ahora? – La mano de Stear le tocó el brazo y maldijo. –Maldita esa ley que dicta que sólo los hombres del rey pueden llevar armas en los banquetes.

– Sí, me voy ahora. El rey ya ha conseguido escaparse y me estará esperando. Mantén a Stafford distraído. No dejes que se acerque a mi esposa. Volveré antes de que empiece el banquete. – Anthony dio la orden disimulando como si estuviera bebiendo de una copa, siguiendo con la mirada a Candace. Las damas estaban en frente unas de otras, haciéndose reverencias y llenando el salón de saludos femeninos, murmullos de reconocimiento y conversaciones. Mientras tanto, Anthony se deslizó detrás del estrado, silenciosamente por los vacíos corredores, y se abrió paso a través de la enorme cocina donde reinaba la confusión.

Anthony se camufló entre el velo de oscuridad que había pasado años adquiriendo durante sus estancias en las hostiles cortes. Nadie reparó en él caminando a través de los oscuros rincones, para después salir por la puerta abierta de la cocina. Anthony se paró en las sombras, esperando a que su visión se adaptase a la absoluta oscuridad. Ninguna estrella brillaba en el cielo. El olor a humedad dominaba el lugar, y él inhaló la dulzura del aire fresco.

Una multitud se aglomeraba en el patio del castillo; hombres, mujeres, guerreros, cocineros, y todas las personas necesarias para satisfacer las necesidades del viaje de un monarca. El hombre a quien el rey había hablado momentos antes estaba con otros veinte guerreros, cerca de una tienda montada recientemente, dando los últimos toques de acabado al suelo fangoso, en medio de muchos gritos y juramentos.

– Su majestad le está esperando. – Murmuró cuando Anthony se detuvo en la puerta de la tienda.

Anthony se inclinó para entrar bajo la lona pesada.

– Pacificador. – El Rey Samuel Brighton, hijo de Cináeda del clan Samuel Brighton, el hombre conocido como el Rey Malcolm II de Escocia, estaba frotándose las manos en el calor que salía de un brasero de bronce calentado con turba. – Nos encontramos de nuevo.

– Su Majestad. – Anthony se puso de rodillas y besó el anillo de oro del dedo medio del rey. Esperó hasta que el rey le tocó el hombro antes de levantarse.

– Date prisa, Pacificador. Me esperan en el salón.

– Majestad, el Rey Edward, el Grande, me ordenó entregarle este mensaje. Anthony sacó el pergamino de un bolsillo en el forro de su capa, e inclinando la cabeza se lo ofreció al monarca.

A diferencia de muchos reyes escoceses, Samuel Brighton sabía leer y escribir y no necesitaba que los escribas se lo tradujeran. El rey le dirigió una mirada para analizarlo, pero Anthony mantuvo los ojos bajos estudiando los pies del monarca. Al comienzo de sus días como negociador, él había aprendido el truco de observar todo sin que lo pareciera, por eso ahora estudiaba las sombras de la tienda, mientras que el monarca leía el mensaje del rey Edward.

Aunque Stear había dicho que Edward estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Anthony, él había aprendido a no confiar en la palabra hablada, sólo en la escrita. Contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que una mala interpretación había acabado muchas veces con todas las buenas intenciones de manera muy rápida.

El perfil del rey se inclinó hacia Anthony, haciendo que mantuviera el rostro rígido e inexpresivo, sin mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera un dedo.

– Puedo ver tu mano en esta misiva, Pacificador.

– Stafford viajó dos veces a Moray en el festival de Samhain, al comienzo del invierno pasado, y a mitad de primavera. Sus arcas, que estaban vacías, se llenaron mucho antes de que desapareciesen las riquezas de Mersey. Sus hombres no han visto una moneda desde entonces. – Anthony mantuvo respetuosamente la mirada baja, nunca pasando del pecho del monarca. Percibió el momento en que Samuel Brighton comprendió su sutil sugerencia de una alianza entre Stafford y Gillie Coemgáin, el gobernante del reino de Moray, el rival al trono más peligroso de Samuel Brighton.

– Mírame, Pacificador.

Fue entonces cuando Anthony se encontró con la mirada del monarca.

– Estoy de acuerdo con la alianza con una condición. La eliminación del linaje que ahora posee Cheshire. Cuando todo esté terminado, consideraré tus sugerencias en cuanto a quien destinar el castillo y las tierras de Stafford.

El rey quería a Stafford y a sus parientes muertos. Anthony reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Ese era el resultado que deseaba.

– Gracias, Su Majestad.

Anthony consiguió llegar al salón principal, después de que el rey volviese y antes de que las mujeres ocupasen sus asientos en la mesa principal. Candace y Lady Eleanor y algunas de las esposas e hijas de varios nobles, custodiadas por Richard, Stear, Archie, y varios de sus hombres, estaban conversando en un rincón del salón.

Stear encontró su mirada y levantó una ceja.

Anthony asintió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Candace le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando él la ayudó a subir los escalones de la mesa principal. El vestido de cuello alto que llevaba ondeaba alrededor de sus piernas. Fue una repetición de su fiesta de bodas. Anthony saboreó cada toque furtivo, apoyando la mano en su muslo, ofreciéndole jugosos trozos de carne, y susurrando sus planes para su regreso al día siguiente.

Cuando la comida terminó, el rubor llenaba sus mejillas y él estaba tan distraído por la mueca traviesa de la boca de su esposa, que cuando el sacerdote apareció en frente de la mesa no notó su presencia.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Candace le tocó el hombro.

– No, mi señora. – Debajo de la mesa, él le apretó la mano con la suya.

Stafford se levantó, con una mano sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al monarca.

El Rey Samuel Brighton también se puso en pie.

El silencio barrió el gran salón hasta que los únicos sonidos que se oían eran las llamas y las chispas que crepitaban en las chimeneas, imitando el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena.

– Esta noche, dos grandes reyes se convertirán en aliados y dos grandes linajes se unirán. Concedo la mano de Lady Eleanor de Mersey a Richard, el León, Conde de Berna Umbría.

Anthony sonrió por el suspiro de Candace.

Los susurros y murmullos frenéticos se extendieron por el salón y Stafford emitió un rugido sofocado.

Lady Eleanor se apoyó en el hombro de su hija y le susurró algo al oído.

Richard, el León se levantó y le ofreció su brazo a Lady Eleanor.

Candace se volvió hacia ella.

– ¿Mama? – Candace no estaba realmente haciendo una pregunta, pero Anthony sabía que necesitaba la certeza de la conformidad de su madre.

– No es una sorpresa para tu madre. Fue una sugerencia mía y de Richard, pero la elección es suya. – Anthony le apretó la mano.

Los labios color rubí de Candace se abrieron para revelar sus blancos dientes, y Anthony se sintió fascinado por el brillo de sus ojos, el brillo de sus lágrimas que relucían a la luz de las centelleantes antorchas de la habitación.

– Anthony… –Ella se interrumpió cuando él le apretó otra vez la mano.

Anthony hizo un gesto a Guille, quien corrió hacia la parte trasera del estrado y tiró de la manga de Candace.

– ¿Guille? – Candace frunció el ceño cuando él colocó un ramo de flores en su regazo. – Para Lady Eleanor de los habitantes de la fortaleza.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su rostro cuando besó la mejilla de Guille.

– Dáselo a ella. Le va a gustar mucho.

La ceremonia y los discursos transcurrieron lentamente. Anthony era muy consciente del poco éxito que estaba teniendo Candace tratando de sofocar sus sollozos… y aclarándose la garganta frecuentemente como si estuviera disfrutando de la derrota de Stafford. Mientras esperaban que el rey y su séquito se marchasen, él se volvió y sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, la acercó con fuerza contra él, y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Si no fuera por que estaban en territorio enemigo, se la habría llevado a la cama en el mismo instante que Richard y Eleanor abandonaron el salón.

Candace no protestó, ni vaciló en ningún momento, cuando al final la condujo por la entrada principal del castillo. En ningún momento su esposa preguntó su destino durante el corto paseo por el puente levadizo. Fue sólo después de que cerró la solapa de la tienda de lona que sus hombres habían erigido sobre una colina sin árboles, que Candace habló al final. – Te doy mi corazón, Anthony. Y toda mi confianza. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste esta noche.

Con cuidado de ocultar su decepción ya que ella no había dicho las dos palabras que él tanto anhelaba escuchar, Anthony intentó persuadirla con su lengua, sus labios, sus manos, y haciéndole el amor suave y tiernamente. Su respuesta apasionada disparó su excitación más rápido de lo que él planeaba.

Anthony había ordenado que se colocasen pieles extra en la cama, teniendo en cuenta lo gélido que estaba el suelo, pero descubrió que prefería calentar el cuerpo de ella con el suyo para que no sintiera el frío. Candace parecía agotada. Anthony todavía estaba preocupado mucho después de que ella se hubiese quedado dormida. ¿Por qué ella no le había hecho una pregunta tras otra, como era su costumbre?

Su cuerpo se negaba a ceder al sueño. Enterrando la nariz en su cabello, absorbió la fragancia a avellanas profundamente en sus pulmones, saboreando el calor y la seda de su piel. Candace nunca se había separado de su madre y él conocía lo protectora que era ella con Lady Eleanor. Él había creído que Candace sería muy feliz al saber que Lady Eleanor residiría cerca, apenas a medio día de viaje.

Entonces… ¿en que se había equivocado? ¿Qué más preocupaba a su esposa?

**Continuara...**

**Luna mil gracias por seguirme leyendo espero te este gustando.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Siete**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Candace se había hecho cargo del castillo de Mersey, centrada en su restauración y en recuperar su antigua gloria. Anthony le proporcionó el dinero suficiente para todas las reparaciones necesarias y una multitud constante de comerciantes y trabajadores atestaron el castillo.

Los carpinteros iban y venían, llevándose las mesas y los bancos desgastados y volviendo con muebles brillantes sin surcos ni manchas. Hombres y mujeres fregaban los suelos, extendiendo el olor de la sosa cáustica que usaban para limpiar el hollín adherido en las piedras. Cada día un nuevo trozo de las paredes del gran salón era reparado y encalado. El golpeteo de los martillos resonaba constantemente y pronto las goteras en el techo y en las vigas desaparecieron.

Anthony salía por la mañana y volvía mucho después de que el sol se pusiera, a tiempo para asistir a la cena. Candace ya no cazaba. La carne de todo tipo, de jabalí, de ciervo, y hasta de un ocasional cerdo se reponía frecuentemente. Como se acercaba el invierno, las mujeres se sumieron en un torbellino de actividades, salando carnes, haciendo conservas de verduras, y frasco tras frasco de jaleas y compotas.

Las partidas en la cama llenaban las noches de Candace. Y a menudo, solo paraban de amarse cuando el amanecer dominaba el cielo.

Pero casi al final de la semana, Anthony se empezó a sentir algo inquieto, ya que el sexo entre ellos había disminuido, hasta limitarse a una vez por noche.

Es cierto que el exceso de trabajo en el castillo la cansaba más de lo normal, pero Candace sabía que parte de su agotamiento se debía a que ya no podía pasar el tiempo en el bosque, sintiendo el viento y el sol en el rostro. Ya no tenía tiempo para pasear y reflexionar sobre sí misma.

Anthony le había prohibido salir del castillo sin estar protegida por una considerable escolta, y ella había optado por no ir para no tener que lidiar con los guerreros, quienes le ordenaban por donde caminar, donde ir, donde pisar cuando estaba cerca del río, o le sugerían que no caminara demasiado cerca del precipicio. Por sus conversaciones en la cama, Candace se enteró que Anthony trabajaba de sol a sol para mejorar las granjas, la aldea y las defensas. Ella pensaba que eso era mucho más de lo que un Lord haría por sus tierras, pero se negaba a acribillarlo con preguntas. Era el momento de aceptar su destino en la vida como una mujer, por lo que cada día que pasaba, su frustración crecía cada vez más. Y echaba mucho de menos a su madre.

Algunas mañanas, Candace subía hasta el tercer piso y vistiéndose con los pantalones, la túnica y las botas, se dirigía a la ventana, mirando en dirección a las tierras de Berna Umbría. La tentación, su peor enemigo, se convirtió en una serpiente enorme, creciendo dentro de su cabeza. Sería un viaje de media mañana a caballo hasta Berna Umbría, tal vez menos, visitaría a su madre y se aseguraría que todo iba bien. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Anthony siempre dejaba a uno de sus hermanos en el castillo, ella habría visitado a su madre el primer día.

Anthony visitaba a Richard por lo menos una vez a la semana, regresando con una misiva de Eleanor. Candace también le escribía, y respetuosamente le daba esos pergaminos a su marido para que se los entregase, pero esas restricciones la irritaban.

– Tengo buenas noticias, esposa. – Anthony se giró hacia ella en la mesa principal, cuando terminó su desayuno.

Candace, que estaba masticando un pedazo de pan, arqueó las cejas.

Él se echó a reír.

– Y pensar que la noche que nos casamos, rogué para que tuvieses buenos modales en la mesa y hoy descubro que tus delicados hábitos alimenticios podrían hacer que la Reina Elena pareciese un bárbaro. –Negando con la cabeza continuó. – Esta mañana Stear y yo cabalgaremos hasta la costa. Ahora tenemos un rebaño de reses, cuarenta ovejas, y hemos negociado con Biber, el jefe Highlander, para adquirir un semental.

– Es una noticia maravillosa, Anthony. – Candace extendió la mano para alcanzar su copa, con la cabeza llena de ideas. – He oído hablar de los famosos caballos de los Highlanders. Y aquí en Mersey tenemos unos cuarenta para que puedan criar. Eso ha sido realmente una proeza. ¿Alguna vez has montado a un animal de esos? Dicen que son más rápidos que un ciervo, y que pueden llevar a un caballero con una armadura como si fuese un niño, sin perder esa rapidez.

– Mi esposa guerrera ha vuelto. – Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo arrugando la nariz, casi haciéndola derramar el líquido de la copa que tenía en la mano. – Una mujer corriente pensaría en mantequilla fresca, leche batida o crema de leche de vaca, o tal vez en las prendas tejidas con la lana de las ovejas. Pero no, mi esposa no. Ella piensa en la guerra.

Si la copa fuese de vidrio en lugar de bronce, la base se habría roto de tan apretada que la tenía Candace. El genio de ella explotó en una ráfaga.

– Entonces, tal vez deberías de haber tomado una esposa de la corte, mi señor.

– Candace, dulce hermana…

Ella se puso de pie. – Por favor, perdonadme, Lord Archie, Lord Stear, y mi señor marido, porque hoy tengo muchos deberes que llevar a cabo como una mujer.

Prácticamente tiró la copa encima de la mesa, indiferente a la cerveza que se derramaba mientras se volcaba. Candace se giró y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Las criadas, cocineras y pinches le concedieron un amplio espacio, mientras ella desahogaba su ira contra la suciedad incrustada en la olla de hierro fundido.

El tronar de los cascos de los caballos ahogó su voz antes de que pudiera terminar la planificación de la cena con la cocinera del castillo.

Candace salió al patio, sorprendiéndose por la calidez de ese día de otoño. Levantó la cara hacia el sol y deseó estar montada en un caballo, galopando a través del bosque, escuchando el canto de los pájaros, aspirando el aroma de los pinos y de la tierra y escuchando el crujir de las hojas aplastadas cuando galopaba a través de los árboles.

Su caminar la llevó a los establos, deteniéndose con sorpresa en la puerta. A pesar de que había un buen número de caballos en el establo, los tres sementales pertenecientes a Anthony y a sus hermanos no estaban allí.

La tentación era irresistible.

_Solo será una rápida visita a mamá ¿Quién se va a enterar?_

Apartando las interminables advertencias de Anthony sobre no abandonar el castillo sola, ella voló al cuarto del tercer piso. Minutos más tarde, armada y vestida para montar, entró en el establo, ensilló su montura y galopó a través del campo hasta llegar a la cobertura del bosque.

Era un día glorioso, con viento, pero el calor del sol penetraba en el aire helado. Inclinándose hacia delante espoleó a su caballo a un galope rápido. En menos de una hora, llegó al límite de los campos entre Berna Umbría y Mersey. Su corazón latía acelerado, por la emoción casi incontrolable de ver a su madre, pero tirando de las riendas frenó el galope y disfrutó de la vista que tenía por delante.

Las alondras se elevaban por encima del bosque esmeralda, lleno de pinos frondosos. Ramilletes de trigo maduro y dorado se balanceaban por la fresca brisa que recorría el campo. A lo lejos, vio los nudosos troncos de los robles que marcaban la frontera entre las dos propiedades.

_¿Mamá será feliz con Richard?_

Candace recordó lo que su madre le había susurrado al oído la noche del banquete que Stafford dio en honor al rey.

_Es mi elección, hija._

Debería de ser feliz.

El sol brillaba, pleno y centelleante. Las espigas de una cosecha tardía, subían y bajaban en una danza furiosa, cuando el viento las agitaba. El caballo Candace vaciló, dio un salto y sacudiendo la cabeza relinchó una protesta por su breve detención.

Durante una semana, había tratado de ser la mujer que Anthony merecía, pero su naturaleza rebelde era más fuerte. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de una bandada de gorriones que levantaron el vuelo desde el refugio de los árboles, ni del graznido repentino de las alondras de los campos.

– Que bien que nos encontremos de nuevo, Candace.

El corazón de Candace parecía que iba a salirse por su garganta. Apretando sus rodillas en el caballo lo giró. El miedo se deslizó por su espalda, enviándole escalofríos hasta los hombros cuando su mirada se posó en el hombre que estaba delante, Dan, El Heraldo, vestido con cota de malla y armado con espada, dagas, y una ballesta.

¿Por qué estaría Dan allí?

Candace no sabía quién le gustaba menos, si su falso tío Stafford, o su hijo Dan.

Consciente de los consejos de Anthony para actuar como una gentil esposa, ella colocó una sonrisa en su cara.

– Buenos días, Lord Dan . ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Yo me pregunto lo mismo, Candace.

Su mano se moría de ganas de abofetear la expresión satisfecha de su rostro. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una respuesta cortés, pero rotunda, el sonido atronador de cascos de caballos capturó su atención. Candace miró por encima del enorme cuerpo de Dan, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando divisó a una docena o más de hombres armados galopando en su dirección, que hizo que apretara las riendas con fuerza.

– Deberías de haber sido mía, mía para domar, Candace. – Dan miró sus pechos. – Debería de haber sido mi polla la que rompiera tu virginidad. Te arrepentirás por haberme negado ese placer.

Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos. Candace examinó la extensión de la llanura, mientras ponía la mano encima de la ballesta atada a la silla, pero dudó durante un momento muy largo.

Los guerreros formaron un círculo alrededor de Dan y ella con los caballos resoplando y jadeando, golpeando con los cascos en protesta por la parada. Ella echo una rápida ojeada a los hombres, pero no reconoció ni una sola cara.

_Mercenarios._

No podía hacer nada más que intentar tratarlo con desafío.

– ¿Me vas a escoltar hasta la propiedad de Lord Richard? Qué encantador y galante, Lord Dan.

– Desarmarla, atarla y ponerla sobre un caballo. -– Dan descubrió sus dientes manchados y mellados en una sonrisa siniestra. – Tu Pacificador ya no existe. Hoy, mi padre y yo, y una legión de hombres de Moray, vamos a prenderte a ti y a Lady Eleanor. Las dos seréis viudas el mismo día y las dos os casareis al siguiente.

Candace tenía un cuchillo en su bota y prefería hundir la hoja afilada en su corazón, que tener las manos de Dan sobre ella. Candace mantuvo su expresión rígida y no luchó cuando los hombres la arrastraron del caballo.

_Anthony no puede estar muerto._

Cerrando los ojos rogó a Dios para que se la llevara en su lugar.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no la has visto? – Rugió Anthony.

– Fuiste tú quien dijo que su promesa la mantendría en el castillo. – Archie se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Solo he estado fuera un momento. ¿Querías que no atendiera a Guille?

Anthony negó con la cabeza, tratando de disipar el pánico creciente, y montó en su caballo de batalla.

– No. Había que liberar al muchacho de la rueda de agua. ¿Y su pierna?

– Quebrada, pero se recuperará. – Archie montó en su caballo, sacudiendo las riendas, mientras esperaba que Stear se preparase. –Un mozo de cuadra la vio entrar en el bosque, hacia el este. Iba en dirección a Berna Umbría.

– Hacia Lady Eleanor. No ha sido una coincidencia que no encontráramos a Dan en Cheshire. – Anthony clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo en el momento en que Stear metía los pies en los estribos. – Él morirá hoy.

–Pony ha traicionado a Candace. – Informó Stear que cabalgaba junto a Anthony. – Es lo mismo en el campo que en la corte. Las sirvientas son engañadas por los jóvenes nobles para traicionar a sus damas. Nunca entenderé cómo una mujer puede ser tan tonta de pensar que un caballero se case con una criada. Los hombres se casan por las tierras, y ¿qué tierras posee una criada?

– Olvídalo, Stear. Quiero a mi esposa sana y salva. – Anthony no dijo nada más pensando en que la iba a tener desnuda y amarrada a la cama por siempre, para que no se aventurara a salir sin él en su vida. Rezó a Odin para que no hubiese sido herida o violada. Por que si le habían hecho algún daño, Dan, El Heraldo, sería Dan, El Ganso Castrado, antes de dar su último aliento. Anthony apretó la mandíbula.

Detuvieron la marcha en el límite del campo. Era obvio que Dan y sus hombres habían encontrado allí a Candace. Un rápido examen de las huellas y de la hierba pisoteada, les mostró el destino del secuestrador.

– Van hacia la costa. ¿Crees que él tiene un barco?

Anthony enfrentó la mirada de Archie.

– Si, lo creo. Ellos han forjado una alianza con Moray.

Sin decir una palabra más, los hermanos se volvieron hacia el este y alentaron a sus caballos a un galope furioso. Una densa niebla luchaba con las nubes oscuras que bloqueaban el sol, mientras cabalgaban por los sombríos bosques.

El bosque de pinos se estrechó para revelar un gran campo de hierba. Momentos antes de que el cielo se derrumbara, todo se quedó en silencio. La tormenta estalló en una cacofonía de truenos, relámpagos y el rugido de la lluvia torrencial, con gotas pesadas que castigaban la piel.

Incapaces de mantener el ritmo, pusieron a sus monturas a un trote lento. La cortina de lluvia solo les permitía ver a corta distancia, y el torrente del diluvio que caía, ahogaba todos los otros sonidos.

Sin poder hacer nada más, Anthony pensó en como encontraría la muerte Dan, por eso no notó cuando Stear tiró de las riendas de su corcel y pronunció una maldición por encima de sus hombros. Fue el grito de su hermano, el que alejó a Anthony de sus oscuras divagaciones. Levantó la vista y escudriñó el horizonte.

Archie estaba junto a Anthony señalando hacia la izquierda.

– ¿Eso es una cabaña?

– Sí, y hay una docena de caballos o más atados al abrigo.

– Estamos a sólo una milla de la aldea de la costa. – Stear estudió la cabaña. –- Si yo fuera Dan, hubiera seguido con Candace. Sus hombres son mercenarios. Es posible que se hayan negado a continuar. Tal vez sería mejor que nos separásemos.

– ¿Stear, conoces a algún capitán de barco que se lanzaría al mar con esta tempestad? Independientemente de cuántas monedas se le ofrezcan, no creo que haya ninguno. – Contestó Anthony inspeccionando el tejado de paja de la cabaña y las ramas de los árboles que colgaban encima de ella. – Candace está allí y han encendido un fuego. Huelo a turba quemándose.

– Anthony tiene razón, hermano. Puedo ver el brillo de las llamas a través de los orificios de la paja. – Dijo Archie protegiéndose los ojos de la constante lluvia.

– Estarán reunidos alrededor del fuego, y si tenemos suerte, casi borrachos. – Anthony gesticuló. – Vosotros controlar la ventana y la puerta. Yo me quedo con el tejado. Estarán preparados para un posible ataque por esos lugares, pero no por el techo.

– ¿Quieres que quede alguno con vida? – Archie apuntó con su espada.

– No. Son mercenarios. – Anthony tiró de las riendas y girando a su caballo anunció. – Y Dan es mío.

A pesar de la lluvia constante, Anthony vio claramente a sus dos hermanos, poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo la cabeza. Esperaba con impaciencia el día en que cada uno tomase una esposa, sólo entonces entenderían su necesidad de venganza.

La emboscada ocurrió como habían planeado. Archie, Stear y Anthony mataron a todos los hombres con un único golpe de espada, excepto a Dan. Cuando Anthony descubrió a una mojada e irritada Candace, atada y amordazada en un taburete bajo, mandó a Stear para que la soltara y la protegiera antes de volverse hacia Dan, quien había resultado herido en la lucha. A pesar del deseo que tenía de matar al hombre en ese momento, esperó hasta que Dan confesó que no había contratado todavía a un capitán de barco y que no tenía otros guerreros que le seguían. Cuando acabó de contar todo, Anthony le clavó la espada y lo mató.

La única manta disponible apestaba, pero estaba seca y resguardaría el cuerpo de su esposa de la lluvia. Envolviéndola en la sucia lana, la sentó delante de él y se dirigió a Mersey.

Anthony había estado muy satisfecho cuando terminaron la cabaña de baños tres días atrás, y él y sus hermanos habían pasado cada noche probándola y haciendo pequeños cambios. Garcia el agricultor había localizado las piedras lisas necesarias para calentar el lugar y Archie había negociado en la aldea de la costa los aceites perfumados que se utilizaban para los masajes.

Anthony llevó allí a su esposa después de pedirle a Archie que enviara a alguien con ropa seca, alimentos y bebidas. Anthony no tenía ninguna intención de dejar la estructura de piedra, que habían construido a una milla de Mersey, hasta que hubiesen hablado y hecho el amor hasta el agotamiento.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Candace se quitó la apestosa manta y miró a su alrededor. – ¿Es la cabaña de baños de la que hablaba Archie?

– Si. Tu nariz está de color azul y estás temblando como una ramita en medio de una tormenta. – Dijo Anthony desatándole la túnica.

– Estás enfadado, lo sé, y con razón. – Ella levantó los brazos para que pudiera tirar de la túnica por encima de su cabeza. Cuando él se arrodilló para ayudarle a quitarse las botas, Candace apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

– No, no estoy enfadado. Estoy furioso. – Tirando las botas en una esquina, desató la cuerda de su pantalón y bajándoselos la llevo hacia el agua, mientras ella trataba de apartarlos con los pies.

– ¿Estás herida?

– No. Anthony. – Ella tembló y dejó de hablar cuando él se acercó a la piscina humeante. –Oh, está tan maravillosamente caliente.

Cuando ella se intentó apartar de él, Anthony apretó los brazos automáticamente, pero Candace se resbaló cayendo al agua. Él sabía que ella nadaba como un pez, pero retuvo la respiración y no movió ni un músculo sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había caído, hasta que ella salió con los brazos extendidos y salpicando agua por todas partes.

– Te aseguro que nunca voy a volver usar la tina pequeña para bañarme otra vez. – Levantándose Candace puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. – Debes enseñar a Richard a construirla. Te juro que mamá se desmayará de felicidad.

Su guerrera estaba de vuelta.

Confundido, él sonrió tontamente. Y desde luego que parecía un idiota, allí de pie, vestido con armadura y botas.

– Anthony. – Le dio una palmada en el hombro – Tu cota de malla se arruinará, tienes que quitártela. Te ayudaré como si fuera tu escudero. Pero eres demasiado alto y no llego hasta arriba.

Y ella se veía tan pequeña y tan preciosa.

– Allí. – Dijo Candace señalando una piedra baja que se elevaba por encima de la superficie del agua. – Siéntate.

Él obedeció su orden y Candace se arrodilló para desatar sus botas.

– Lo intenté. De verdad que lo intenté. Ha pasado más de una semana y no he hecho ni una sola pregunta. Esperé y esperé. Y esperé mucho más. – Quitándole la bota, ella lo miró. – No puedo ser así. – Lanzando la bota al suelo, comenzó a desatar la otra. – Sólo soy una mujer de campo a la que tú no puedes llevar a la corte. Porque no tengo paciencia cuando quiero saber algo y no puedo preguntarlo.

La boca de Anthony se curvó hacia arriba mientras ella lanzaba la otra bota y fruncía sus hermosos labios.

– No quiero vivir en un monasterio o en un convento. – Candace se deslizó entre sus muslos y le tocó la cota. Su pelo olía a avellanas mezclado con un aroma ácido. – Quiero un bebé, tal vez no una niña. Un niño o varios niños.

Él no aguantó más, y la sentó en su regazo, sosteniéndole la barbilla.

– ¿Vas a llevarme siempre la contraria, esposa? Por que realmente deseo una niña guerrera. Una que me hará arrancarme los cabellos, que me preocupará hasta llevarme a una muerte prematura, y que será tan atrevida, inteligente y tan ferozmente hermosa como su madre.

Su estómago se apretó cuando las lágrimas de su esposa empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, formando líneas sobre el barro que aún cubría su piel.

– Creo que te amé desde el principio, pero no es fácil decir esas palabras.

– Resulta más fácil cada vez que se dice. Te amo, mi esposa guerrera, y te quiero exactamente como eres. Acribíllame a preguntas, enfádate conmigo, desafíame. – Anthony la besó en la nariz. – Y ahora, esposa, necesito estar dentro de ti.

Candace le ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa y al poco rato nadaban desnudos y limpios en la pequeña piscina.

– Ven. – Le pidió él señalando con el dedo hacia la roca donde había estado sentado. – Siéntate.

– Pero si no tengo ropa que quitarme. – Protestó ella, pero se sentó en la piedra.

– Ah, pero yo no quiero quitarte la ropa, sino satisfacer mi hambre. – Él la ayudó a recostarse sobre la piedra y le separó los muslos.

Candace se quedó sin respiración cuando observó su maliciosa media sonrisa que hablaba de placer. Acariciando su vientre, Anthony pasó la punta de sus dedos levemente sobre su suave y húmeda piel, observando cómo cambiaba su expresión.

Entonces Anthony se puso de rodillas mirando fijamente sus pliegues e inhalando el olor de su sexo, antes de lamer su clítoris. Ella suspiró y gritó su nombre cuando su boca se cerró sobre su botón.

Candace sabía a miel, crema y especias, y en el momento en que él pasó su lengua por su centro, ella cerró sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza.

¡Por Odin! Anthony no se cansaba de su coño, hundiendo la nariz en sus pliegues, lamiendo sus jugos, oliendo su aroma de mujer, y emborrachándose con su gusto.

Candace tuvo un orgasmo y empezó a suplicar. – Anthony, por favor, te lo ruego. Lléname.

Tirando de su cabello, Candace intentó atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Cuando él se resistió, ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su espalda y murmuró.

– Pon tu polla dentro de mí, esposo.

El control de Anthony se desvaneció, y levantándose la cubrió con su cuerpo y la penetró.

Su coño le apretó el miembro como un guante, succionando su pene, contrayéndose y relajándose cuando Candace volvió a sentir su liberación una vez más. En ese mismo instante, su simiente quemó y sus bolas se apretaron cuando él explotó dentro de ella. La sangre se agolpó en su ingle, incapaz de contener la creciente explosión y él gritó su nombre mientras se corría. Su semilla brotó y brotó dentro de ella, caliente y continúa, mientras que su vagina lo ordeñaba, apretando y contrayéndose y manteniendo su polla dura como una espada de acero.

Anthony se zambulló en el agua poco profunda junto a la roca, sosteniéndola para que ella lo montase a horcajadas, y poder disfrutar mejor de los temblores persistentes que aun los recorrían. Anthony nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo como ahora, saboreando la forma en que ella lo rodeaba, y sin poder dejar de acariciar su espalda, besar sus hombros, su rostro y mordisquear su oreja.

– Anthony. – Ella pasó un dedo sobre sus bíceps. – Te quiero.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Anthony se tensó.

– Me gusta sobre todo tu parte masculina.

– Antes la llamaste polla. – Su pene había latido cuando la había oído pronunciar esa palabra.

– No es una palabra que una dama debe usar. – Sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre y él se arqueó cuando la punta de su dedo dibujo círculos en su ombligo

– Es una de las palabras que una mujer guerrera debería decir a menudo. – Él mordió su hombro lamiendo después el mordisco.

Candace se apartó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

– Yo creo, Pacificador, que tu polla todavía no está satisfecha. Por favor, dime, ¿una mujer guerrera puede chupar la polla de su marido? Parece una retribución justa.

Había amanecido antes de que se quedasen dormidos, exhaustos, con la piel arrugada por permanecer tanto rato en el agua, pero Anthony había previsto eso y tenía varias pieles amontonadas cerca de las rocas. Debajo de las pieles, Candace estaba acostada encima de él, su pene medio duro todavía dentro de ella. Él la besó en la frente y le dijo.

– ¿No me preguntas por qué me puse tan furioso?

– ¿Por qué te desobedecí? – Candace frunció la nariz y lo miró. – Eso es obvio.

– No fue por eso. Te exigí algo imposible. – Anthony la sintió tensarse y le acarició la espalda hasta notar que volvía a relajarse. – Es normal que estuvieras preocupada por tu madre. Debería de haberte llevado a verla para que desapareciera tu preocupación. En lugar de prohibirte salir de Mersey, tendría que haberte explicado que hasta que derrotáramos a Stafford, tú estarías en peligro. Y lo más grave de mis acciones es que nunca debería haber permitido que no me hicieras preguntas.

Candace apoyó la barbilla en su pecho. – ¿Qué estás diciendo, Anthony?

– Te estoy diciendo que cometí un error. – Él trazó su ceja. – Que no quiero que haya ninguna prohibición entre nosotros. Que siempre nos hablaremos con claridad, y que cuando nos peleemos lo solucionaremos conversando.

– Si hubiera sabido que sería tan agradable casarme con un pacificador, lo habría hecho mucho antes.

– Tienes que saber todo lo que ha pasado. – Anthony le contó su acuerdo con el rey Samuel Brighton.

– Eso es lo que hiciste ayer.

– Sí, pero no sabíamos que Pony avisaría a Dan. Es un error que no volverá a repetirse. Tú y yo vamos a hablar con todos los que viven en el castillo. Si es necesario, llevaremos a cabo un juramento formal y una fiesta.  
– ¿Qué va a pasar con el castillo de Stafford?  
– Me parece que Samuel Brighton ya ha decidido a quien regalar Cheshire. – Anthony se encogió de hombros. – Él me ha pedido que le diga lo que opino de su decisión.  
– ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

Anthony solo sonrío.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Epílogo**

– Veo que ya no cojeas, Guille. – Candace deseaba abrazar al muchacho, pero él había crecido mucho, ahora tenía vello en la barbilla, y ella evitó cualquier demostración de afecto o abrazos que le avergonzaran.  
– Sí, mi señora. – Guille estiró la pierna para acercarla al fuego. – Es su turno.  
Candace suspiró. El Zorro y el Ganso se habían convertido en una pasión en Mersey durante el largo invierno y el castillo ahora contaba con más de una docena de tableros de juego. Ella miró hacia la puerta cuando el sonido de cascos tronando sobre el patio de armas, llegaron a sus oídos.  
Guille movió los pies. – Deben de ser el señor y sus hermanos.  
Pero fueron su madre y Richard los que entraron en el salón antes de que hubieran recogido el juego. Candace lanzó cuatro gansos en un cubo y corrió atravesando el salón para abrazar a su madre.  
– Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?  
Candace se retiró para estudiar las mejillas sonrojadas de su madre. – ¿Todo va bien?

– Por supuesto que si. – Respondió Lady Eleanor poniendo sus manos sobre su redondeado vientre. – El bebé crece y yo estoy sana.  
Richard envolvió con sus brazos la cintura ampliada de su esposa y la atrajo hacia su pecho.  
– ¿Y tú cómo estás, hija?  
Eleanor casi había perdido dos veces al bebé y Richard no la había dejado viajar antes.  
– Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Richard besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Eleanor.  
– Mi esposa insistió en una última visita antes de que tenga que guardar reposo. ¿Te puedes creer que quería venir cabalgando? Lo que quiere es volverme loco de preocupación.

– ¡Bah, esposo!. Ya basta con eso. Tú si que me estás volviendo loca. – Eleanor giró los ojos. – Hemos viajado en carreta y ha conducido tan despacio que me han dado ganas de gritar. ¡Salimos al amanecer y ya es mediodía!  
Suprimiendo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que el viaje había durado tres veces más tiempo que el normal, Candace dijo. – Tu antiguo cuarto está preparado. Por favor, pasad al menos esta noche con nosotros. Anthony querrá hablar contigo cuando regrese acerca de los tratados, y no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, mamá.  
Richard asintió. – Nos quedaremos tres días en Mersey, ni uno más.  
– ¿Quién ha llegado a caballo si vosotros habéis venido en carreta? Candace miró hacia la puerta.  
– Tu marido y sus hermanos galoparon hacia los establos antes de que entráramos en el castillo. – Eleanor se frotó la parte baja de su espalda.  
Richard gruñó, la cogió en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la silla frente a la chimenea.  
– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Richard! Sólo estoy llevando un niño. No he perdido el uso de las piernas.

– Te duele la espalda. Vas a descansar. ¿Tienes una manta caliente? –Richard gruñó, mirando sobre su hombro a Candace.  
– Guille, por favor, ve a buscar una manta.  
– En seguida, mi señora. – Guille trajo una manta de lana de una alcoba y se la dio a Richard, que cubrió a su esposa, metiendo la tela debajo de sus pies y de sus hombros.  
Candace frunció la boca divertida cuando vio como su madre le daba un suave golpe a su marido.

_¿Cómo reaccionará mamá con la noticia de nuestro bebé?_

A pesar de que sabía que muchas cejas se levantarían por el hecho de que madre e hija tuvieran bebés al mismo tiempo, a ella le gustaba la idea de que sus dos hijos jugasen juntos.  
Candace no se había dado cuenta del retraso de sus periodos hasta que Anthony había partido para encontrarse con el rey, cinco semanas antes. Si no hubiese escuchado por casualidad, a la cocinera y a su nueva criada discutiendo el asunto, podría no haberse dado cuenta aun de su condición. De hecho, ella no sentía ninguna diferencia, excepto que su apetito había aumentado tres veces o más, su vientre gruñía y se quejaba en el momento en que olía los alimentos cocinándose.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sonriente Anthony entró en el gran salón, lanzándole su yelmo a un escudero que iba corriendo para seguir el paso rápido de su Lord. Detrás de Anthony, Candace divisó a Archie y a Stear. Ella frunció el ceño y estudió a los dos hermanos, preguntándose por qué Archie lucía una amplia sonrisa, mientras que Stear tenía el ceño tan fruncido que podría hacer que un feroz guerrero se desmayase de miedo, y no digamos lo que le causaría a un paje o a una criada.  
A pesar de que trató de esperar pacientemente a que Anthony llegase hasta ella, Candace se rindió y corrió hacia él.  
Anthony abrió los brazos y ella se estrelló contra su pecho. Olía tan bien, a cuero, a caballo, y a… Anthony.  
– Te he extrañado mucho, esposa guerrera.  
– Y yo a ti. – Ella se apartó un poco para encontrar su mirada.  
– Dentro de muy poco Stear, tú también estarás disfrutando de esta felicidad conyugal. – Gritó Archie rompiendo el silencio de la sala.  
Candace parpadeó. – ¿Stear?

– Es verdad. – Confirmó Anthony con los labios contraídos. – El destino de Cheshire ya ha sido decidido.  
– El rey Samuel Brighton ha prometido a Stear con una princesa de las Highlands. – Archie sonrió como un zorro avistando una bandada de gansos. – Cheshire será suyo cuando se casen.

– ¿Eres feliz esposo, al saber que tu hermano va a ser nuestro vecino?.  
Había pasado bastante tiempo, mucho después de que la cena hubiera terminado, hasta que Candace y Anthony se retiraron a su cámara. Le gustaría gritarle la noticia, pero quería decirle lo del bebé que iba a venir, como lo haría una dama de la corte.

– Sí. Aunque Stear ha manifestado muchas veces su intención de no casarse. Y me temo que no está satisfecho con la orden del rey.  
Anthony se sentó en la cama y se desató una bota.  
– Tu madre brilla mientras el bebé crece. Richard está fuera de sí por la preocupación. Es divertido ver la forma en que él está alrededor de ella.  
Candace se quitó el vestido y lo dejó en una cesta.  
– No lo hagas. – Los brazos de Anthony la envolvieron por detrás, y él puso sus manos en las cintas de su camisa, quitándosela. – Durante cinco largas semanas he esperado por el placer de desvestir a mi esposa. ¿Crees que voy a privarme de eso ahora?  
Ella se dio la vuelta, cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se frotó contra su pecho desnudo.

– No dejé que las criadas lavaran tu túnica… Me acosté con la nariz enterrada en ella. Y no sé qué parte de ti me gusta más. Tu olor. - Oliendo su cuello, ella continuó. – O el tacto de tus manos en mis pechos. – Excitada por el calor que irradiaban sus fuertes músculos, Candace le llevó las manos para que ahuecaran sus pechos y cerró los ojos mientras sus pulgares rozaban sus pezones. – Es increíble que cuando me tocas, siento que mis partes femeninas arden.  
Cuando Candace abrió sus párpados, los sintió pesados y vio el deseo de Anthony rugiendo en el oscurecimiento de sus ojos azules.

Poniéndose de puntillas, Candace apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Quieres saber el sabor que más me gusta a mi? – Gruñó él mientras lamía el contorno de su boca, agarrando sus nalgas mientras ella chupaba y mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Sus brazos la apretaron y la acercaron a su pecho, aplastándole los senos, mientras profundizaba el beso enredando su lengua con la de ella.  
– No. – Ella se alejó. – Espera Anthony.  
– Candace…  
Presionando la mano sobre su boca, ella sonrió.

– Espera. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti. Te gustará, te lo prometo.  
– No sé cuánto tiempo puedo esperar. Mi semilla está a punto de derramarse…  
– Estoy embarazada. – Susurró.  
El rostro de él perdió todo su color. Sus brazos se aflojaron, para volver a apretarla en seguida. El brillo de sus ojos azules desapareció y gotas de sudor aparecieron en sus sienes.  
– ¿Estás embarazada?  
– Sí.  
– ¡Por Odin! ¿Y por qué estás de pie? – Le preguntó cogiendola en brazos y atrayendola contra su pecho. – Esta noche fuiste corriendo por el salón para saludarme. ¿Es que no sabes cuidarte a ti misma o al bebé?  
Candace estaba mareada mientras Anthony caminaba furiosamente en círculos, por delante de la chimenea, primero en una dirección y luego en la otra.

– Nada de cabalgar. Tenemos que encontrar un catador de alimentos. No puedes comer carne en mal estado. La Reina Elena nos prestará a su partera. Ella sabe mucho. – Anthony se detuvo, poniéndola en el colchón de paja con tanto cuidado que ella no pudo dejar de sonreír. – Tu rostro tiene buen color. ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Tienes náuseas matutinas? Necesitas vestidos de lana, tal vez una docena de chales abrigados, más pieles en la cama, más…  
Colocando dos dedos en sus labios, ella dijo. – ¿Eres el mismo hombre al que le hizo gracia ver a Richard alrededor de mi madre?  
– No. Ese hombre está definitivamente loco. ¿Crees que yo te permitiría viajar? ¿En tu estado? ¿En una desvencijada carreta? – Anthony movió la cabeza negando. – De ninguna manera. En mis brazos será la única manera en la que viajarás en el futuro.

Sólo sabía una manera de distraerlo y Candace le preguntó.  
– ¿No quieres saber cuál es mi otra sorpresa?  
El rostro de Anthony adquirió un extraño tinte verdoso.  
– ¿Más?

– Sí. – Ella giró la cabeza hacia la vasija de barro de la mesa que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. – Richard me compró el cacao de la corte de Dinamarca que a ti tanto te gusta. Había pensado en sumergir tu pene en cacao caliente y luego lamerlo.  
La mirada de Anthony se dirigió a la vasija, luego a su virilidad, para terminar mirando los pechos de su esposa.  
– No, no, no. No voy a dejar que me distraigas… Debo mantenerte segura y saludable.  
Candace bañó sus dedos en el cacao caliente, pintando sus pezones con el líquido pegajoso, alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos mientras Anthony gemía. Una caliente languidez corría por sus venas haciendo que el botón entre sus piernas latiese. Un cosquilleo delicioso la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, deslizándose entre sus muslos y dejando sus pechos hinchados y palpitantes.  
Ella le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando pasó los dedos mojados en cacao por el centro de su sexo, cubriendo sus pliegues con el líquido.  
Anthony dejó de respirar, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de sus piernas entreabiertas, de su coño manchado del negro cacao.

– ¿No necesitas probar un dulce antes de acostarte, mi señor?  
– Esposa guerrera… – Anthony se rasgó las ropas, lanzando a un lado su túnica, y los pantalones al otro. – Eso sí, es la última vez que dejo que te salgas con la tuya.  
Ah, él no sabía que Richard no había conseguido sólo el cacao, sino también un aceite afrodisíaco que podía mantener a un hombre duro y erecto durante horas, y una poción que según decían, atraía a un hombre hacia su compañera como las sirenas atraían a los barcos hacia las rocas.  
Cuando Anthony puso una rodilla sobre la cama, Candace agarró su palpitante polla entre sus manos cubiertas de cacao. Lamiendo la cabeza púrpura, le envió una mirada de soslayo, y antes de cubrir su miembro con la boca, Candace le murmuró.  
– Te amo, mi marido pacificador.

**FIN**

**Esta historia a llegado a su fin espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta adaptación, quiero darles la gracias a los que me han leído en especial a mi queridísima Luna por su apoyo, consejos y comentarios cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**P.D. Próximamente la cuarta parte El Destructor.**


End file.
